GONE
by H666
Summary: A mission went wrong to recover someone dear to Leia. How does Mara deal with things? Or, are things not as they at first seem?
1. Prologue

**Gone - Prologue**

Disclaimers: This is just for fun! All the characters belong to George Lucas. I am only borrowing them to take them out to play for awhile.

Rating: M (for overall fic)  
Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language

Author's Note: This is the first time I've posted here so hope this works and that the formatting is ok! This fic is an AU as I am playing around with things in the EU as it suits this fic so consider yourself warned! Please note I am British so spellings will not be Amercanised! Sorry!

**Fifteen Years After the Battle of Endor  
Coruscant**

Leia Organa Solo surveyed the massed crowd from the balcony to their apartment.The noise of all the citizens celebrating below cascadedtogether to make a wall of living sound. There was a magical thrum to the noise, almost beating like a pulse of a living entity. The  
occasional flickering light lit small islands of revellers, the pools  
of illumination bobbing along like waves on a sea. It was a  
mesmersing sight. The lines of speeder traffic and shuttles moving  
between the buildings were less then normal as Coruscant celebrated  
the Peace Treaty. Overhead the sky was still lit up by brief flashes  
of vibrant colour from the fireworks that were still punctuating the  
sky. Leia just let the cool Coruscant night air wash over her senses,  
observe the night's events. Leaning in to her husband, they both stood  
wordless, watching the world go by.

Never even in their dreams would they have believed that this day  
would occur. The day when the Imperial and New Republic forces finally  
and officially ceased their hostilities. The Galactic Civil War was  
now formally consigned to history. Yet both Leia and Han were well  
aware that they were still factions out there they would still cause  
problems. The diplomatic work had not finished as the Imperial  
Reminant and the former New Republic Forces would be uneasy bed  
partners until the fragile trust built more solid foundations.

The former princess had experienced this atmosphere several times in  
her life but this time it was different. Despite her hard work  
bringing about this day, Leia felt apart from the rest of the  
celebrants. She appreciated the unique occassion but was unable to  
feel free herself to enjoy the day like the many souls below. She  
had lost too much on this journey. The atmosphere evoked memories of  
another time and transported her back to another celebration where she  
had felt a part of the festivities. It had been fifteen long years  
ago when the Rebel Alliance celebrated the destruction of the second  
Death Star. In her mind's eye, she saw a forest with fireworks  
blooming from the X-wings flying overhead. The simple music and  
dancing round the fires high up in the trees seemed a lifetime ago.  
What she would give to be back there once more to enjoy that night  
with the more simple celebrations of the ewoks. It had been a happy  
time when she had partied on a timber platform surrounded by friends  
and colleagues. Leia's thoughts drifted back to that time just after  
she had found out that Luke was her brother. Unlike on Endor's Moon,  
there would be no reunion with Luke. This time, all she had was Han  
whose arms had tighten round her in response to her unconscious reaction.

Appreciating his empathy, Leia closed her eyes and let the moment wash  
over her as she was wrapped in Han's warm embrace. His strong arms  
holding her while his chin nestled on top of her coiled hair. He knew  
she was feeling fragile and his support throughout today had meant  
such a lot to her. He knew what she was thinking even without the  
Force to let him know.

For such a brash, loud mouthed Correllian pirate, he really had such a  
sensitive soul underneath all the gruff exterior. It had taken her a  
while to see past the demeanor to the real man. Somehow her brother  
had recognised Han's true spirit despite the galaxy worn exterior.  
Without Luke, Leia knew that her and Han would have been unlikely to  
get together as a couple. Especially in the early days, they were  
always sparking each other off. Somehow, Luke had managed to keep the  
balance and also the peace despite Han's unnatural talent for winding  
her up. Smiling up at him as she turned round to hug him. She  
whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I know." The usual reply made Leia smile before his well made lips  
claimed her own in a searing kiss. Leia just gave in to the moment and  
let her thoughts drift away and let herself forget for a time.

Talon Karrde watched the holonet report on the proceedings, taking in  
the Organa Solos appearance as Leia's recorded voice sounded round his  
office. Her posture showing her regal upbringing during the formal  
proceedings of the armistice while Han Solo looked more relaxed at  
Leia's elbow.

"I would like to remember those who have helped bring about this day  
but who are no longer with us to celebrate this momentous occasion  
on the ending of years of Galactic Civil War. Please raise your  
glasses and make this toast with me." Leia had paused at this point,  
to raise her glass skywards.

However, Karrde was adept at reading body language and could read the  
tension in both of them. The words of her formal toast had praised  
the combined efforts of the Imperial and New Republic for achieving  
peace and looked with optimism to the future but her words also warned  
the gathering about the price of war. Looking askance at his aide, he  
wondered what Mara Jade's reaction to this was going to be.

"To the future! And for those who are gone but never forgotten, we vow  
to build it to be such a future!"

Karrde's thoughts turned back the years to when he also had been  
intrigued by Mara's reaction to Luke Skywalker when they had stumbled  
across the Jedi's X-wing literally dead in space. He had watched their  
relationship develop from a be-grudging respect to a deep and sincere  
friendship over the decade. Karrde always had a healthy respect for  
Skywalker's abilities before he had met the Jedi but that he had  
become to know, like and esteem the man behind the name. He had often  
wondered about their friendship. He realised after news of Skywalker's  
demise that Mara had definitely been more involved with Luke than even  
he had known. She had taken it hard but never had confided him about  
this obviously deeply personal matter.

The former Chief of State raised her glass and sipped the contents.  
The holocam then scanned round the gathered politicans and military  
leaders as they all echoed her words and actions before the feed went  
dead.

"Mara?" Karrde turned around not really surprised that the red headed  
trader had killed the holonet. He was just surprised that she had let  
it run for so long.

"I wish she would just come out and say it." Mara Jade said bitterly,  
steadfastly trying read the information on the datapad in her hand  
for the umpteenth time, as she tried to blank out Organa Solo's voice  
without success. "Gone but never forgotten... in other words dead. "

Talon knew at least one of the reasons behind her latest outburst.  
Mara Jade had taken Leia Organa and the NRI to task when the failed  
undercover mission had cost Luke his life. Mara still blaimed Leia for  
his death and after today's events, Talon had a feeling that Leia  
still blaimed herself too.

Talon Karrde knew the red headed trader was a lot more bothered than  
she let on. He still wasn't sure of Mara's background, even after all  
these years. The trader had pierced together enough information to  
hazard a good guess and he knew after working with Jade for the last  
decade that her talents and training had meant special ops within the  
Empire. He just didn't know the details and he wasn't sure if he  
wanted to.

"Galactic Federation of Free Alliances!" Mara snorted with derision.  
"What a mouthful! Wonder how long they took in committee to agree on  
that name!"

"Still, it isn't going to matter out of the Core." Mara continued. Her  
tone mellowing as she concentrated back on business. "The impact of  
this armstice is not going to affect the Rim Worlds for some time.  
Most will ignore this apart from looking at the holonet reports before  
continuing about their normal business in their normal way."

"That is what I am counting on." Karrde advised her. He had been  
informing Mara of his grand plans for his organisation. He planned to  
offer his information and intelligence servces to both the Imperial  
Reminant and the New Republic whilst still remaining neutral.

Mara looked up at him again from the numbers he had sent to her  
datapad. "I hope you are not misjudging our capacity too much. Our  
network although good, could get swamped by yours plans and it could  
back fire on you."

Karrde waved away her concerns. "We will learn, adapt and grow as we  
have always done."

Mara said nothing just raised a shapely eyebrow. Her expression saying  
it all.

Talon ignored her reservations. It had to work and he would make it  
work. He had the greatest confidence in his people and knew they would  
suceed. However, he knew Mara was right on both accounts but the Rim  
was a law unto itself which was always a thorn to those only familiar  
to the Core. Centralised government was not very effective out there  
even at the height of the Old Republic and the Empire. Palpatine  
indeed had more of a presence in the Rim than many thought but these  
places were left to continue under the radar of the New Republic and  
Karrde had a hunch that aquite a few former Imperial officers who  
were maintain their bases, would look on with formation of the GFFA  
with suspicsion and try to make the most out of this current news  
before the Core caught up with them again. He was in the ideal  
position to take advantage and hopefully his organisation would be  
able to obtain quite a few of former Imperial bases and stations as he  
had expansion plans in his trading as well as the intelligence game.

His information network would have to develop to handle the eventual  
volume of information which would be required between all the Core  
Worlds and the Rim. If it didn't, the whole thing would become a dead  
weight around his neck but he foresaw that not a lot would immediately  
change. His operatives were experienced and in the right places so he  
was optimistic. All they needed was time to expand and grow their  
capacity.

The change in political balance could also provide a few new  
opportunities for him to proft from. He suspected his organisation  
could take advantage in several different ways. He already had plans  
and it was about time to inform Mara of what he wanted her to achieve.

End post - prologue

Well? Do you want Chapter One?


	2. Chapter 1

**Gone - Chapter One**

**The Wilde Karrde  
Several Months Later**

Talon Karrde leant forward across his desk. He was incredulous that an  
offhand mention to his second about a recent property venture had  
attracted Mara's attention."Lyntrax III. You are serious? Imperial base?"

He threw the datapad down, unbelieving the contents that Mara Jade had  
brought to his attention. The organisation had just purchased a  
supposedly former storage and mining facility.

"There is no record of this place being used as such. Ghent had run a  
thorough search about the place. It is on record as a small private  
company: a mining complex with storage units."

"It wouldn't show up." Mara realising that her boss was about to find  
out about another snippet of information from her previous Imperial  
affiliations. "This place was a top secret, high level security  
detention and interrogation centre. Very few people knew of it's true  
identity."

Talon surmised that the ex-imperials had practised either some dubious  
methods on these prisoners or they had prisoners that they truly  
wanted to disappear off any intelligence. Karrde thought things over  
as he took this in. His curiosity piqued about how Mara knew about  
this but quietly said nothing knowing that Mara may reveal more  
without his questioning. "How does this affect us and our purchase?"

"Is there anything on record about the place being decommissioned  
after the Peace Treaty?" Mara paused as her green eyes looked very  
concerned as she took in Karrde's negative head shake. "But then again  
it may not be on record due to it's history - Lyntrax III handled  
either very dangerous criminals or political prisoners."

Mara started to tap on her datapad while Talon waited anxiously for  
the result. "No. You should get the guys to do a proper search but  
there is no mention of it then. What also concerns me if it is not on  
record due to it's history. There will be no chance that it  
participated in the war prisoner releases after the Treaty. There is a  
chance that it continued to operate until fairly recently."

The older trader didn't like where this was going. "And?"

"If there were prisoners there after the Treaty they have either just  
vanished or been killed. I am not sure what exactly they did there but  
it had a reputation among the few who knew about it." Mara had a very  
bad feeling developing in the pit of her stomach. "I have no idea what  
we will find. I am just warning you that Lyntrax III is not just the  
mining complex you are expecting. We may be lucky that the staff have  
covered up their previous operations completely but if they  
haven't..." Mara let that sink in. Their organisation could get in to  
a difficult situation more than just politically.

Karde digested this information. "Are you saying we could find  
prisoners that may have been interrogated, or would I be more accurate  
to say tortured, in this complex?"

Mara shrugged. "I don't know but it is possible and we certainly must  
be prepared for that eventuality. We could find dead bodies, ill  
prisoners or nothing."

"I was told that we would be taking over the place as vacant  
possession." Karrde pondered over what to do in case everything would  
not as he hoped for rather than Mara's pessimistic opinion. If it  
turned out to be a disaster, he would have to deal with that as things  
came up. However, the location of the complex was convenient for his  
plans on the Rim. It had taken his agents considerable time to find  
him this place so he was unwilling to give it up.

"Find out what you can about the base, Mara." Talon came to a  
decision. He knew Mara had thrown herself in to her work over the last  
few months as an distraction from dealing with Luke's death and was a  
bit reluctant to ask this but he knew instinctively that she would be  
the best one for this. "I'm going to ask you to take over on this.  
Organise the pick-up team with whoever and whatever you think you may  
need. Leave their ship in orbit while you scout the place out first.  
Don't send the team in unless the place is clear. Come up with a good  
reason for you to go on ahead, something which the team won't question."

Mara nodded in agreement. She knew from her own experience that  
Karrde looked after his people. He knew she could cope with whatever  
was in the complex but some of the others were not as war hardened as  
she was. She would need a mixture of skills and started to mentally  
think things through but she needed to put Karrde's information  
network to work on this.

"I'll hold back the operations crew for the base until I get your  
report." Karrde dismissed this topic and moved on.

**Karrde's New Mining Complex - Lyntrax III**

Mara Jade landed her ship in a near perfect touchdown on the deserted  
landing pad. The base was built nestled in to the side of a mountain,  
almost inaccessible apart from by air. The local area was certainly  
inhospitable. There was no sign of any vegetation or life on the  
slopes of the mountain. The mine workings were the only sign that  
living beings had once worked and lived here. The large landing pad  
had storage bunkers dotted all way round it. So far, it fitted in with  
the details of Karrde's mining complex spec rather than the brutal  
Imperial complex she knew about for her time as the Emperor's Hand.  
Staring out the cockpit window, as flurries of snow drifted over the  
screen, Mara got a strange prompting through the Force. There was  
definately something about this place. She knew that she would find  
something important here.

Shutting down all the Jade Sabre's systems, Mara turned to the  
astromech unit which had been accompanying her since Luke had left on  
that fateful mission.

"Artoo?" Mara unsnapped her restraints, calling from the cockpit .  
"Hey, short stuff?!"

The 'droid warbled at her. Ignoring what was probably a rude response,  
Mara continued. "Scan the area as we go. Let me know if you get any  
life or energy readings."

Mara shook her head thinking back to when she had teased Luke about  
his relationship with Artoo but she had to admit that the 'droid was  
unique. When Luke had been killed, Leia had gifted the 'droid to her  
as she said it was what Luke would have wanted. Only the Solos had  
known that Luke had asked her to marry him before his death. Mara  
suspected that Artoo Detoo just brought back too many memories for the  
princess. It was rare that you saw Luke without his faithful 'droid  
companion.

Her wonderful ship was also a connection to Luke. He had designed the  
ship for her but unfortunately had never seen it. After his death was  
publicised, she had received notification that Luke had ordered the  
ship for her after Nirauan. It was with a heavy heart that she oversaw  
the completion of the Jade Sabre and accepted his last gift to her. It  
was the only thing that made her feel alive again, when she flew the  
craft.

Mara had felt that her life had stopped when their bond had ceased.  
The frantic hours which had turned into fretful days until they knew  
for certain. She had been saved the harrowing footage that had been  
delivered to the NRI but apparently there had been no doubt according  
to its validity. The NRI had kept it quiet but Mara had heard through  
other sources that there had been physical evidence that Luke had been  
severely tortured before his execution.

Mara knew she had gone through the motions of pretending everything  
was normal to Karrde, to the Solos and to herself. In reality, she had  
retreated into herself. It was easier to cope when she pretended that  
she was the hardened Emperor's Hand once more or even Karrde's tough  
business aide. It was only when she was alone when she could no longer  
keep up the pretense with herself that her veneer cracked. It was then  
she cried her heart and soul out where no-one could see or find out.  
In the first weeks, she had forced herself to eat and forcing herself  
to live but for what point Mara did not know. In her heart, Mara  
wished she was also dead and then the hurting would stop. The  
connection and the sense of completeness that Luke had given her had  
vanished and it was so hard to go on without him to make her whole.

She had gone through all the stages of denial, anger and finally  
acceptance of the situation. However, she still could not get over  
blaming herself for not being with Luke when it had mattered most.  
Mara wished that she had gone along with her fiancee on that fateful  
mission. She had gone over and over that territory it but she knew  
where that path led and it didn't change anything. She had told Luke  
that her gut feeling was that he was walking in to a trap but Leia had  
asked Luke to do this for her. Mara felt that Leia's emotional  
involvement had interferred with her judgement and that the planning  
for his undercover operation had been rushed. Mara had tried to make  
him see sense but Luke knew what this meant to his sister. He said  
that he had to do this for Leia despite Mara's and his own misgivings.  
Mara had asked him to wait for her to join him to be his back-up but  
he said he couldn't with the timings involved. Despite her heroic  
effort, Luke had already gone when she arrived on Coruscant and NRI  
would not even acknowledge her calls. In an attempt to get more  
information, Mara had then stormed round to Solo's residence and took  
Leia apart about the mission.

From what she learned Mara had managed to follow Luke's trail until  
she found his hidden X-wing fighter and 'droid. The base where Luke  
was infiltrating was empty. It's hollow corridors shedding no  
information to Mara. Reluctantly, Mara had to return and wait for  
further developments as Karrde's information sources were working  
overtime to try and find out even the smallest lead for her. They had  
quickly confirmed that the initial information fed through to the NRI  
and Leia was false and indeed an elaborate trap for Luke. Mara knew  
Luke was in seriously trouble but this time she was unable to help him  
as she couldn't locate him. No-one knew what had happened to the Jedi  
Master.

Mara's heart had turned to ice when she heard from Leia. She would  
never forget hearing those life changing words about Luke being dead.  
Mara's first reaction was denial but after NRI received confirmation  
of his execution, she couldn't escape the issue. They refused to show  
her the footage but in retrospect she was grateful for that small  
mercy. At first, Mara got angry at Leia, at the Force and at the  
galaxy! It was so unfair! The anger had dissapated with time, and now  
she was at the bitter, resigned but near acceptance stage. She had  
stopped taking Leia or Han's coms. She still held Leia responsible  
for her twin's death. Luke would disprove of her behaviour but to Mara  
in her emotional state, it made perfect sense. It had also made her  
feel better when she had someone to blame and Leia was not avoiding  
the accusation.

Mara pulled her thoughts to the here and now. Dwelling on things would  
not get the job done. Clipping her lightsabre to her belt, she pulled  
a cloak over her shoulders against the weather outside. Mara signalled  
to Artoo and they left the ship.

The Force swirled round her, echoing the movements of flakes of snow  
drifting in the air. The Force was definately at work here. She just  
knew she would find something or, Mara paused, someone.

End of post ch1

Many thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you to my one reader/reviewer so far! Hope you continue to enjoy this...many, many thanks JadeTakashi!

**Gone - Chapter Two**

**Coruscant  
NRI Private Hangar  
A Few Weeks Later**

Leia Organa Solo waited anxiously for the Jade Sabre to land. She stood apart from the small gathering awaiting Mara Jade's ship to touch down. Leia was unsconsciously hugging herself. She still couldn't believe it. It would not be until she caught sight of him with her own eyes that she could believe it. He was alive!

Leia started to move toward the Sabre, not waiting for the ramp to be lowered fully before she darted inside. Seeing the figure at the top of the ramp, Leia slowed down as she took in the sight of him.

With a small cry, Leia launched herself in to his arms. The thin man smiled in response and let his own arms fold round her.

Mara stood at the side watching the reunion with a cynical smile on her face. It was ironic that she had found the man holed up on that deserted base on Lyntrax III was the one that had sparked the whole thing off. He had nearly starved to death but careful medical attention and care over the last few weeks from Karrde's team had brought about the beginning of a startling recovery.

Although still weak and he tired easily, Bail Organa was starting to become the man he once was. He and Mara had a few interesting discussions along the way. Time in the detention centre had not done anything to affect his wit and powers of persuasion. Mara did not view many politicians favourably yet this man had already gained her grudging respect.

Mara had hoped that she might have found Luke on Lyntrax III. It had been a small hope that soon withered again but still it had been a small lifeline. Now she had nothing once more, it was so hard to go on again, to pretend that she was fine. She really didn't want to be-grudge Leia her reunion but a small selfish part of her mind cried out. She couldn't watch much more. Ducking her head down, Mara just walked past the pair and was met by Han at the base of the ramp.

"You okay?" He asked searching Mara's face, trying to figure out her strange expression.

Mara just looked right through him before she flicked the question aside with a toss of her head. "Yeah." She was aware that she was not fooling the Corellian. "Hope you are going to enjoy things with the all new happy family, Solo."

Han watched the trader carefully as she continued walking past him. He wished she would talk to him about Luke and the studied indifference Mara affected when Leia was in her presence worried Han. He knew how much Leia had gone through and he had been there for her but Mara didn't have anyone. He knew he had to try and help Jade but she kept rebuffing his attempts. She was an intensely private person. Luke was the only one he had known to be able to cross that barrier with her.

Han was one of few that knew that Luke had asked Mara to marry him before Leia had asked him to go on that fateful last mission. He had a suspicion there was a stronger bond between Luke and Mara than that with his sister and that frightened him for Mara's sake. He knew little enough about Jedi stuff but he didn't like a lot of it. The Force made him apprehensive, not only for Mara and Leia but he worried when his kids got to the age. He didn't want them to go through what the Force had put Luke through but that was another worry for the future He just hoped that Mara was coping but somehow he knew that it was a false hope. He wished that the two women would talk but Han knew that the events had created a barrier between the two strong women that he couldn't break down. What he would give to have Luke with them now.

"A new father-in-law!" Letting out an unconsciously held breath, Han answered lightly. "Of course, what is there not to like about that?"

Mara just snorted at the Corellian. Always the joker on face value but she knew Han better than that. "I just wish it had been Luke that I had been bringing back home."

"Me too, kid." Han nodded in complete agreement. It seemed right to be using the same affectation for her as he had done for Luke.

Mara turned on her heel before she let her emotions give her away to the older man. "Watch out for yourself, Han. He is a nice man but he is Alderaanian royality through and through, if you know what I am meaning."

"Hmm." Han heard the softer words and recognised the sentiment underneath them. Han had wondered about what Leia's royal foster father would make of his daughter marrying him. Feeling uncomfortable about the upcoming meeting, Han was decidedly unsettled which was an unusual feeling for him but he trusted Mara's judgement. He reassured himself that at least, the grandchildren would win him over.

When Mara commed him with the news about Leia's foster father, Han was pleased to see her face on the console even though she refused to speak to Leia directly. Han hoped that it was a forward step that she had contacted them in person. When he had passed on Mara's news, Leia had started to fuss and had been fussing every timepart since. He hadn't seen her like that before. Leia had told him to be smart for the meeting but Han didn't see the point. He would dress as he always dressed and if Leia's father didn't like it, the man would just have to lump it. He had learnt long ago to judge a person by their character and not their clothes. He was sure Bail Organa would be the same. He had heard a lot of good things about the man in the past and Han was sure that he wasn't a bigot. Han was not sure what the next few days would bring but he knew that Leia was insisting that her father stayed with them in the guest suite once the medics had checked him out.

"Han?" Leia' s voice called down to him.

Han walked up the ramp and let Leia introduce him to his father-in-law. At least, he didn't wear a black mask and cape, Han tried to remain positive but he couldn't shake this feeling he had all about this. He just wished Luke was here.

**Orbital Space Station**

**Kyrash IV**

The old freighter sat on the docking bay looking rather worse for wear amid the boxes of supplies being loaded on board for the next run. Rick Ells, a rather tall Corellian was talking to the docking bay supervisor as another smaller man checked out the loading operation.

The shorter man finished the loading and made sure everything was secure before returning to his boss. A brown carry-all was flung over this left shoulder so not to impede access to the blaster strapped to his right thigh.

"Okay, boss. You are ready to go." He handed over the datapad inventory over to the freighter owner.

The Corellian trader took and scanned the contents before looking back up at the other man and nodded, "I can't change your mind about staying on for this next run, Kerr?"

Kerr shook his shaved head. "Maybe another time, boss."

"You've been a good help." Rick clapped the man on his back. "If you change your mind, look me up."

"Will do, boss. Thanks for everything." Kerr nodded before turning to leave the hangar. As things went, working for the Corellian had been a hard graft but the man had been fair. Certainly Ells had hired him when the all the other captains had knocked him back. It seemed an age ago but in reality only been a few months since the last time he had been looking for work on this station.

Kerr had worked well for the trader and slowly his skills that he had forgotten had come back to him with more frequent use. He had actually enjoyed working on the ship getting some hands-on repairing on the older machinery and parts once he had figured out the pecularilites of the small freighter. Together, they had managed to cadjole a little more from her systems. It took ingenuity to maintain a ship like that with few spare parts that Ells kept on board so Ruaridh had to hand it to the other man for keeping her running for as long as he had. However, he knew it was time for him to move on so reluctantly he had told his boss this would be the last run. Ells had spent the intervening time trying to persuade him otherwise, but Kerr's mind was made up.

Ells watched the man leave and was startled to notice that his limp had almost gone. Kerr certainly looked a lot healthier than when he had first hired the man. The captain had asked what had happened to him but he never got a real answer from the man. Rick wasn't sure he had done the right thing at first but over the course of the last few months, Kerr had proved himself time and again. The man had been a good worker and had proved skilled at repairs. He was sorry to see the man go. Running a freighter as old as the 'Stellar Byrd', it was good to have someone who could handle repairs that often came up on their runs. He liked Kerr but he had been curious about the man's past. There were times when Rick was not sure if Kerr was in some sort of trouble. The man certainly had a lot of scars on him but Kerr refused to talk about them. There were a lot of people in the trade that needed to forget their past and become lost for awhile and Ells surmissed that Kerr was just another one of them. The man had said very little about his past history but experience had shown in his actions even if he was light on the verbal. The way Kerr handled himself in a fight and the way he flew the Byrd, Rick knew that the man had certainly done this plenty before.

Rick knew that he and Ruaridh probably would cross tracks again in the future. They may team up again if it suited both of them, that was the way things worked out here. Shrugging his shoulders, he stopped watching the man exit. He had plenty to do with a deadline to meet with his next information drop-off, nevermind the tight time schedule for the consumables before they went off. Turning his back on the rest of the hangar, he set about finishing running through the pre-flight checks. He would get some rest and recreation if the trip went well once he reached his next destination on Rykesh.

**Coruscant**

**Organa-Solo's Appartment**

Han watched his foster father-in-law with amusement. The older man with dark haired, peppered with grey, head was laughing on the floor along side the blond head of Anakin. The three kids were playing the game with the new found grandfather. Bail was obviously letting them win from the hoots of delight coming from the children. Han appreciated the sight as it was nice for the kids as there had been little fun in this house for them since Luke's demise. Han's heart ached to think of how his youngest son had broken his heart over his uncle. The twins had taken it better but then again there had always been a special bond between Luke and Anakin. If he closed his eyes for a moment and let the children's noise flood over him, Han could picture the dark blond mop of his brother-in-law amongst the other three heads with Leia on the sidelines rolling her eyes in mock dispair at the four kids.

Han got on with Bail Organa reasonably well despite his initial concerns. Bail seemed to love the idea of having grandchildren and enjoyed spending a lot of time with them. The kids also had taken to Leia's foster father very well. Although Han had noticed that Bail had raised his eyebrows when he was introduced to Anakin but had quickly covered his surprise. This had served to remind Han that Bail Organa had been a prominent political figure in his time and probably knew, or knew of Anakin Skywalker. He wondered how much the man knew as Han hoped that the man may hold the key to a lot of information about Luke and Leia's past. He had also noted Bail's reaction to Anakin's mention of Uncle Luke and the Jedi Academy on Yavin.

The family started to get to know one another with Bail occupying the guest suite attached to their appartment. It looked like that this arrangement was likely to continue for some time although Leia was encouraging her father to spend as much time with them as possible in their appartment. It was convenient that Bail had somewhere private to go as he was still getting frequent visitors from medical staff as well as NRI agents. The Alderanian also said he didn't want to intrude too much on their private space which Han appreciated his thoughtfulness.

After pressure from Leia, it had been decided to let Bail Organa have some time to re-adjust to the lost years before making a press anouncement about his return. Bail had a lot to assimulate in a short time. Leia was planning to do the press release and public announcement herself when she felt things were right but just now she was holding off and enjoying spending some time with the man she viewed as her real father.

Threepio was trying to be heard over the family racket and ineffective was trying to interrupt the family throng without being rude. His prissy voice initially ignored by Han until he realised that the increasingly flustered droid was trying to inform them that food was being served.

"Hey up! Dinner! " Han got to his feet and nudged the nearest twin's feet accidentally putting him off his move. Anakin needed little encouragement and jumped up, racing to get first seat at the table as he had been feeling hungry for awhile.

"Oi!" Jacen complained at his father.

"Dinner!" Han told him as he bent down and grabbed a double handful of children pulling them to their feet.

**Orbital Space Station**

**Kyrash IV**

Ruaridh Kerr walked in to the cantina lounge assessing the mood and locals quickly before talking a place at the bar. Nodding at the barperson, he paid for a drink and quickly sipped the drink while waiting for the right opportunity to come along. He hoped to pick up work that would get him heading off the 'Rim and had already approached a couple of people about getting work on one of the bigger trading ships. He had liked working on the inapproprately named 'Stellar Byrd' but his headaches had been getting worse with the pain overwhelming him at times. He had been hard pressed to keep it from Ells but he didn't want more questions than he could answer. He would look to crew in larger ship this next time so he could remain a bit more anonomous.

A Zeltron slipped under his arm and cuddled in to him as she swept herself on to his lap. Kerr enjoyed the sensations of her warm, lithe body leaning in to his as her one of hands ran playfully over his chest and the other down his back eventually playfully cupping his buttocks. Feeling her warm breath tickling his ear as she asked him for business. Smiling at the curvacous woman, Kerr considered it briefly then shook his head at her regretfully. He didn't have a lot of spare cerdits. The attractive female pouted in mock disappointment at him, her voilet eyes meeting his own for a few seconds before moving on trying her luck with other newcomers to the cantina.

Kerr finished his drink occassionally chatting to the barperson and one of the neighbouring drinkers, when he just knew something was about to happen just before chaos erupted around him.

He caught a fist intended for his jaw, automatically twisting the man's arm around his back and pushing him down on the bar. His other hand brought his blaster up to the guy's temple. His attacker stopped struggling as soon as he felt the barrell of the blaster.

"What was that for?" Kerr asked gruffly. His blaster aimed steadily at the man as he stepped back to allow the man to stand upright again. He was ready to counter any further antagonism but Kerr knew that was unlikely. He was sure that this was all just a test of his reactions.

"My mistake!" The guy's hands were in the air as he quickly withdrew from the serious looking man with the drawn blaster. "Thought you were someone else!"

Kerr holstered his blaster but didn't let his guard down until the man had vanished in to the disinterested crowd. Looking around, he picked up his fallen bar stool and ordered another drink and barsnack.

He hoped it wouldn't take too long now before he would be approached as he assumed that whoever had organised that stunt would be watching and assessing him to see if he passed their test well enough to hire.

It wasn't until later that night when he undressed in his new bunk onboard his new ship that he realised that the Zeltron had slipped two data chips in to his shirt pocket. Probably just some pornography looking at the chips in his hand on first glance but curious, Kerr dug out his data reader and inserted the first one.

Kerr had tried to watch the images but they didn't seem to mean much to him. The introduction with flashing lights were startling and his head immediately started to hurt as he tried to watch the visuals. Tossing the reader to one side, Ruaridh lay down on his bunk and closed his eyes trying to ease the pain away that had suddenly built up pressing behind his eyes. He hoped that it had not set off another migraine.

He was suspicious of the data chips but he would have deal with them tomorrow. He was not going anywhere just now.

Kimi headed across the spaceport ensuring everything was working with the tracer. Her vivid features covered over by a long cloak with the hood pulled down over her face. Watching the incoming data on the small receiver, she tracked the man. The signal was good and clear. He should be easy to trace from now on. She doubted that he wouldn't have been even aware that she was following him even with the paranoia most spacers developed as an early survival skill. Closing the distance as she got neared the docking bays until she got visual contact of her target, Kimi relaxed a little. All she needed to do now, was confirm that he was actually travelling on The Kracken.

The Zeltron appreciated the man's rear view and from what she had felt through his clothing in the cantina, Kimi had been disappointed that he hadn't taken her up on her initial offer. There was something about him and his eyes that had drawn her to him in that brief moment. She had hesitated planting the less obvious tracer on his shirt collar but she had her instructions from the boss. She would have used her other talents a little more as she had liked what she had seen and felt for the man. In the end, she had just kept to her instructions.

Following the man with her eyes from across the hangar foor, she watched him board 'The Kracken'. Satisfied that she had fulfilled her employer's brief, Kimi slipped back anonomously to her quarters after reporting back to her employer.

Author's note: Thanks to Marvel Comics for the Zeltrons!


	4. Chapter 3

**Gone - Chapter Three**

**Coruscant**

Bail Organa sat beside Leia on the comfy sofa as she flicked through her holos with him. Bail took them all in, asking about the people or places featured. Han wondered why she had not shown him any of Luke until she paused over a holo taken on Hoth of Han, Chewie and Luke. Han knew that she cherished this one. She didn't have many of her brother from that era and the few she did have had a special place in her heart.

"This is during the Rebellion on Hoth." Leia smiled at the antics depicted. It looked like Luke had come off worst in the snowball fight. It was a carefree moment and Leia loved this picture.

Bail recognised the emotion in his daughter, taking a better look at the displayed holo. He took in the picture of the three figures playing about in the snow. The smaller blonded headed young man was smiling broadly as he got snow dumped on him by Han and Chewie.

"I take it this is Luke?" Bail asked, broaching the subject with Leia since she seemed reluctant to take it up.

Leia nodded. "It wasn't until later I found out that he was my brother. Did you know?"

Bail took in her words and could feel the pain underlying them. He wondered what had happened to the young man that had hurt Leia and her family so much. He put his own questions aside for now while he tried to answer Leia's. There was so much information to take in, not just on a personal level but all the technological changes had left him astounded and a little lost.

"I knew that you were a twin but I didn't know what had happened to the other baby. I didn't know the details and I presumed the other baby had died as Obi-Wan didn't correct me on this viewpoint and Padme didn't speak about such things. It was much safer that way."

"Padme?" Leia asked. "Was that my real mother's name?"

"Yes. Her family name was Naberrie but her reign name was Amidala when she was elected Queen of Naboo." Bail let Leia digest this information. He had so much to tell her now which he hadn't dared in the past for her own safety.

Leia and Han took this in. Han knew that he was right about his inkling that Bail Organa would be able to give them a lot more background to her family history. Han wasn't immediately familiar with Naboo but he would soon correct that.

Leia had never dwelt on her past too much as she had thought the answers had be taken to the grave but now she had chance to ask all those questions. Her lack of knowledge suddenly seemed like a black hole in her soul. She had so many questions which she needed the answers to.

"Do you remember her at all?" Bail asked curiously watching Leia's face intently. Leia had been very young when her mother had died.

"Yes and no. When Luke asked me about our mother, I told him that I only had vague feelings and impressions of her." Leia paused hesistantly, unsure if her mind was playing tricks on her. "But I do have another memory about hiding in a trunk. Does that make any sense to you?"

Bail nodded. "We were searched with little warning and the only place to hide you both was these big chests. You were scared of the darkness after that if I remember. Do you remember that? We had to give you a night light after that at bedtime. I am not sure exactly of your age but you were a very young child."

Leia nodded in remembrance. "Did my mother ever mention Luke?"

Bail shook his head, "Not to my knowledge. Obi-Wan would be the best person to ask."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi died fifteen years ago on the first Death Star." Leia looked at Han. Han had always been suspicious of the 'old man' and the selective information he had fed Luke.

Han took over the story telling Bail about the events of them hooking up with Obi-Wan and Luke,  
rescuing Leia, the destruction of Alderaan and events leading up to the destruction of the first Death Star.

Bail took all this in. He had been briefed about the events but hearing it firsthand made it more real. His captors had taunted him about the destruction of Alderaan but he had believed it to be a bluff and to find out that it was the truth had been devastating. He had cried when he found out that Alderaan was really gone. He just reached out for Leia's hand when Han related that turn of events.

The conversation eventually turned back to the holos and Leia brought up more recent shots of the children with Luke. Something was nagging at the back Bail's mind when he looked at the recent pictures of Luke. His face seemed familar but it seemed out of place so initially Bail thought it was something to do with family resemblance to Anakin. Slowly Bail began to get a feeling that somehow he had seen Luke Skywalker before.

"Leia, what happened to Luke?" Bail finally asked the difficult question. He had been initially concerned when he learned about Leia's brother but from what he had been told, he had been greatly reassured about this Skywalker.

"He was captured and executed several months ago by former Imperials while on an undercover mission. It turned out to be an elaborate trap." Leia looked hesistantly at her father before answering. "He wasn't that keen to do it for NRI so I asked him personally to do it as a favour for me." She didn't want to tell her father that the mission had been about him. There had been a hint of truth amid all the lies after all. Han always said that the best lies, had a kernel of truth in them.

Han put his hand on her shoulder, to try and stop her from going through this yet again. "You are not to blame, Leia. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Leia answered sharply, "I was responsible for him being on that mission."

Han knew where this was going as they had had this very discussion time and time again since the news. "Yes, I know. Please remember that doesn't mean you are responsible for the events that occurred on the mission. You are not responsible for his capture and execution. If anyone is responsible, it is the intelligence agents that bought the story."

"Yes, Leia. Listen to Han." Bail added. He hated to see his daughter like this. He tried to digest all the information so he could help her. Bail realised that Leia was still blaming herself over her brother's death rather than coming to terms with her grief. He wondered what the mission had been and why Leia seemed to be so adamant that she had failed her brother. Leia was still as stubborn as the teenager he had known and loved.

"Luke would not want you to be doing this to yourself. Snap out of it, Leia." Han continued.

The former Viceroy also wondered if he should speak up now about his suspicion that he had seen Luke somewhere before. Hesitating, he reached for the holos again for a closer look before deciding if he should bring this up. There was definately something tantilising about his familiarity.

Han and Leia quietly conversed in the background initially unaware of Bail as he flicked through the views once more. He smiled at the ones of his daughter and grandchildren. He unconsciously paused longer on the ones containing Luke. His feeling of recognition was getting stronger. It was a while before he noticed that the conversation had died and that he was being observed.

"What is it, father?" Leia asked. Her previous guilt replaced by concern. She recognised that something was bothering him.

Bail looked up in to the chocolate brown eyes of his re-found daughter. He paused wondering if he should bring this up still but Leia knew his mannerisms too well. She always had excelled at reading people. Giving in, he just simply said the truth. "I'm not sure but your brother seems familiar to me."

"How?" Han asked, leaning forward suddenly interested. "Do you mean he reminds you of someone or that you have actually seen him?"

"That is what I've have been trying to work out." The older Organa answered quietly. Shaking his head, Bail suddenly looking tired. "I just don't know but it is just that in some of these holos, he seems remarkably familar."

"This one for instance... it is ringing bells in my mind." Bail paused before shrugging. "I am not sure but I think I may have seen him during my captivity."

Han just looked at Leia before he asked, "How long ago?"

Mara Jade had tried to ignore the comm but the incessant buzzing was beginning to drive her demented. She was annoyed that whoever was trying to call her had interrupted her bath. Slipping in to a bath robe still dripping wet, she slapped on the comm on audio only. This had better be good and ,as a shiver hit her, quick before she got too cold.

"Mara!"

Mara scowled at the sound of Han's voice. She was about to cut off the comm in disgust when the tone of Han's voice stopped her.

"Please wait, Mara!" Han instinctively knew he wouldn't get long with the trader. "It is about Luke..."

Frowning, Mara sat down, unsure what devastation was about to brought upon her now about Luke. She decided to hear him out. "I'm listening.Go on."

"I don't want to do this over a comm, Mara." Han's voice changed again, sounding rather hushed. "Any chance you can come round?"

"Now?" Mara excalimed.

"Yes, immediately!" Han insisted. "We need your help with this, Mara. Please! Or we can come to you?"

"Okay. I'll be round shortly." Mara relented as her curiousity was beginning to burn. The last thing she wanted was the man pounding on her door while she was still undressed at this time of night. It would have the gossip hounds starting on another 'exclusive'. She wondered what was going on and hoped that it was not more bad news.

**On Board the Stellar Byrd**

Rick Ells watched the stars reappear as he reverted back to normal space. Casting a glance at the chrono and nav-com, he had made good time despite the malfunction on the hyperdrive at the start of the journey. Looking forward to being planetside for a few days, Rick patched in to the local control requesting clearance for approach. They were a bit prickly out here so he made sure that he hadn't cut his approach too short. The security in this system often shot first and then asked questions later when it was too late.

Heading for the second planet in the system, Ells checked up on information he was receiving from the local computer network. It looked like that he was going to get excellent prices for his consumables as well as the fee he would collect from his agent. Pleased the tall man started to whistle a jaunty air. He could sell up quickly, meet his contact and then spend some down time on the lovely beaches of Rykesh.

A trader's life was good when things went well. Perhaps he would make enough to do an upgrade on the freighter soon. She was long overdue one.

Sometime later after his ship was unloaded and his cargo'spayment secured, Ells headed out of the spaceport towards his meeting point.

Ira Kilallan was sat in his usual booth, sipping the local brew of Nerc Ale. Rick spotted the tatto adorned humanoid immediately and slid in to the vacant bench across the table.

"Good run?" The Zabrak asked soliticiously.

"Not bad." Rick answered casually. "The usual delays at the check-in but I'm sure the surf will be worth the trouble."

"The surf is always up here." Ira commented mildly. Easily chatting about the different surfing beaches while the server deposited a fresh brew in front of the tall Corellian until they were able to discuss their true agenda without ears listening in. Ira placed a discrete scrambler on the table top while they talked business.

The captain had a mouthful of the ale, savouring the bitter taste on his tongue. Not quite as good as the Corellian brews but quite a palatable alternative out here. At least, Rick thought thankfully, it was better than the other local drink. The green colour of that was enough to put you off but the taste was to say politely, an acquired taste which only the locals seemed to be able to stomach.

"The boss is wanting to know about news from your last port." Ira's yellow eyes scanned their surroundings, constantly people watching. "Reports are coming in of unusual activity amongst the Hywel."

Ells scowled at the mention of the Kyrash IV crime fraternity. "Yeah, heard that they were trying to traffic some mining equipment and explosives but things got a little hot for them. Had heard that they had it taken off their hands rather quickly and not for a lot of profit. Don't know where they got it from though or who has it now."

Kilallan frowned, the dark brown markings of his tattoos constrasting against his pale brown skin and horns. "Anything else?"

"Not much from Kyrash except a persistent hunch that something was about to happen. You know the feeling when I say it is like the quiet before the storm." Rick continued quickly. "I've seen a few new NRI agents kicking about the place which would back that up."

Ira's instant expression managed to clarify exactly what he thought of the NRI. He also knew from past experience that Corellian hunches were something to take heed of, even if initially they seem a bit ludicrous. Nodding, he accepted that last bit of information.

Rick went on to finish his report on the other worlds, that he had recently visited with Kerr. The Zabak listened carefully throughout, questioning him from time to time until Rick had imparted all his information.

Finishing the dregs of the ale, Ells wiped an arm across his lips to wipe away the froth off his moustache.

"Look forward to the same, on your next tour." Kilallan smiled and discretely passed Ells his payment. "You staying on planet for awhile?"

Rick answered. "Got a few days for R & R before I head off."

"Good, I may have something for you by then." Ira told Rick. "I'll be in touch in the usual manner if I need you."

"Fine." Rick stood up, now that his duties were all done, he could finally start to relax and enjoy himself. It was time to play tourist.

**Author's Note:** With regard to my comments about Padme, please remember this is an AU and although I said that I would take the films as canon, this is an exception. I have always believed that Padme accompanied Leia to Alderaan for the first few years in her life ever since I ever first saw ROTJ. I have just briefly elaborated upon the fragments mentioned about her in ROTJ's novelisation which IMHO was conveniently forgotten for the prequels.

End of post CH3


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to JadeTakashi & Aimme for their reviews and feedback. Nice to know that someone is reading this so hope you continue to enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Four  
**

**The Wilde Karrde**

Talon Karrde started to get simultaneous data streams from several  
sources. There was a lot of sudden activity from NRI on the Outer Rim  
and there seemed to be similar activity starting up with the Imperial  
Reminant. He had been getting reports over the last day that their  
agents had been asking a lot of questions. He had alerted all his  
contacts in the area but there was no fresh news as yet. The only  
information that had interested him, so far, was that a group of local  
petty criminals from Kyrash IV had managed to acquire some of the  
mining equipment that had been ripped off Lyntrax III before the sale.  
Karrde hadn't been happy about that.

He also been getting some strange reports from that mining complex. It  
looked like the team that Mara had left behind had found some anomaly  
with the base plans. He had the report on his desk in front of him. A  
survey showed some discrepancies between the schematics of the mining  
complex to what was actually on the ground. A hidden access tunnel had  
been found running from the landing pad which had alerted his team  
initially to this extra area. Karrde had authorised an investigation  
in to this but he was nervous about what may be found after Mara's  
relevations about the place. It had been awhile since he had been in  
contact with her since her trip to Coruscant with Bail Organa. Maybe  
it was time to recall her but he had seen exhaustion in her face that  
last time they had spoken. He had told her to take a few days off but  
he doubted she was actually would take an actual break but he could hope.

The mysteries of Lyntrax III could wait for a few more days.

Mara arrived at the Organa-Solo's apartment to find that Han was  
looking out for her. Stepping in to the apartment, she saw that Bail  
Organa was seated in the reception area but there was no sign of Leia.  
She nodded in recognition to the former Senator.

"What is this about, Solo?" Mara was all business. She wasn't in the  
best of moods since Han had interupted her bath. It had better be  
worth it. The only reason she was here was that he had mentioned that  
it was to do with Luke. Solo had better not be playing with her.

Han had caught Mara's intial assessing glance and he knew that she had  
immediately checked for Leia's presence. He had asked his wife to give  
them a little space which she had reluctantly agreed to do. However,  
Han knew that Leia wanted to be a part of this and knowing his wife,  
he suspected that she would be listening in.

"Mara, sit down." Han asked unsure if the red headed trader would  
acquiesce to his request. She looked as if she was about to start  
pacing across the room liked a caged feline.

"Spill it, Solo." Mara just stood still as her green gaze looked very  
evenly at him. "Or I am out of here."

"It is due to me, Mara." Bail's voice drew her attention away from the  
Corellian. He recognised the signs of tension in her posture. "Leia  
was showing me some pictures earlier this evening."

Mara stopped her sharp retort before it left her mouth.

"Photos of us, Luke and the kids." Han added.

"So?" Mara couldn't see the relevance. She didn't want to know about  
the Solo's family album just right now although she would dearly love  
to have some holos of Luke. She mentally pushed aside the thought that  
she would have to ask Leia for copies when things were better between  
them. Mara still felt very aggreived at the Alderaanian princess.

"I think that," Bail said slowly, "I somehow recognise Luke."

Mara's mind whirled with the implications of this. "How could the  
former Viceroy of Alderaan recognise Luke as their paths never have  
crossed unless..." Mara finally caught on. Luke had been on Lyntrax  
II afterall! Mara sat down with a thump. The Force had been trying to  
tell herself something on that day and she had misinterpretated it.

"How certain are you that you saw him there? When was this? Was he  
hurt?" Asking a multitude of questions in quick succession, Mara swore  
to herself. She'd better head back there as soon as she could to check  
the place over again.

"I recognise him and the only logical conclusion is that I must have  
seen him while I was held in that place." Bail didn't name the place  
where he had been held for such a long time. The memories were not  
pleasant. "I don't have any details or specifics. I just know that I  
have seen him but I don't recollect it. I know that sounds strange but  
that is all I can say. I wasn't sure if I should even mention it."

Mara quickly calculated how long it would take her to get back there.  
"Okay, I'm going to head back there and check things out. I was due  
back to Karrde anyway."

"I'm coming with you." Han replied. "Whether you like it or not."

Mara started to protest but fell silent when Han held up his hand.  
"This is not up for discussion, Jade."

"One proviso, Solo. We are not going in your bucket of bolts that you  
call a ship."

"Watch it, Jade." Han warned. He would not allow the Falcon to be  
disrespected by anyone. He had, however, had been looking forward to  
finding an excuse to see Mara's ship put through her paces and this  
afforded the perfect opportunity. It looked like he was not going to  
get the time to finish the Falcon's repairs before they had to leave  
anyway.

**The Kracken  
Somewhere in the Outer Rim**

Ruaridh Kerr quickly fitted in to the ship-based routine of the large  
freighter. He had kept a low profile since his gut feelings were  
telling him to be extra careful and not to draw attention to himself.  
His colleagues had quickly assessed that he had wanted to be left  
alone and had stopped trying to draw him out.

Sitting down on his bunk, Kerr sorted through his few belongings until  
he found the data chips and his battered reader. Now he had been left  
alone for awhile, he could finally see what was on the second one and  
try to figure out why the Zeltron had passed them to him.

Kerr tried several times to watch the suspicious first data chip but  
found he couldn't get past the introduction. Giving it up as a bad  
data, Ruaridh stopped trying to access it as it made his head hurt  
more. As it was, he kept getting flashbacks. He couldn't place them  
all yet but he felt better that some of his memories were starting to  
return. Even so, Kerr remembered very little before the accident that  
had caused his recent amnesia. He sensed that he had been keeping away  
from the authorities which was why he was in the Outer Rim but he felt  
for whatever reason that he was being drawn to the Core.

His memory gaps were bothering him. He was unsure who or what he was  
hiding from or what, which made it difficult to know what to do. It  
was a vicious circle. The harder he tried to remember, the more his  
head hurt. He just couldn't remember what had happened before  
awakning on Kyrash station as the memory of pain was just too severe.  
If he tried to push in to that area, he started to blackout. However,  
despite this, certain things were coming back to him. He now could  
remember that when he had woken up for the first time on the station,  
he had concussion. Everytime he moved, he had been physically sick and  
his vision slid rather disturbingly around him, lagging behind when he  
turned his head. His vision had been like that for weeks if he exerted  
himself too much or moved his head too quickly. It had been  
unpleasant. He had since realised that probably was a result of  
whatever blow had caused the scar on the side of his head. He  
appreciated that it was likely that the same trauma that had affected  
his memory. He hoped in time, all would become clear to him. He had  
found that if he didn't concentrate, his body remembered skills  
quicker than if he concentrated on doing them. It was strange to let  
muscle memory carry out half familiar actions. He felt detached as if  
he wasn't quite in control of himself.

Tentatively, Ruaridh reached up to the side of his head with his  
fingers lightly tracing the path of the scar. The area was still  
tender to touch. He remembered that he had a rough time when he had  
regained consciousness. The confusion and pain still remained vivid to  
him. He hadn't been able to defend himself properly at first as he was  
easy pickings for the gangs. Eventually, they had either tired of  
abusing him or realised he was far too gone to give much sport. Their  
respite had allowed him to crawl into a hideaway while he tried to  
regain his strength. One of the tramps who also used the hiding spot  
took pity on him. She had taken him under her wing and managed to  
bring him a little sustenance. Without her kindness, Ruaridh doubted  
whether or not, he would have survived. The little lady had watched  
over him, her constant murmuring a comfort to him in those dark times.  
She had told him his name. She had said that she had seen his  
identity card before it had been stolen.

He had tried to find the old lady when he was on the station again but  
she was nowhere to be found. The hideaway was still there with new  
occupants but there was no sign of her. She was gone. He hoped that  
she was okay. He even didn't know her name.

He had done a search on his name whilst back on Kyrash but that had  
pulled nothing up. It was after that he had started getting strange  
flashes. His intuition was telling him that his search had tripped  
some alarm or security program as ever since then his feelings had  
been warning him to be on guard. Kerr felt that maybe it was time to  
disappear again. This had prompted him to quit the Stellar Byrd. It  
would be easier to slip away unnoticed from the much larger crew of  
Kracken when they reached their next planetary stop rather than the  
small trading posts they had visited up to now.

**Lyntrax III**

Han sat in the co-pilot seat in the cockpit as Mara exited out of  
hyperspace. Han had to admit that the ship was impressive. Mara had  
come alive showing off the Sabre. Han's estimation of Luke had gone up  
even further. The Jade Sabre even gave the Millenium Falcon a run for  
her money and to Han that was high praise indeed.

The comm unit buzzed and since Mara was busy, Han reached out and  
toggled the switch before Mara could reach it.

"Jade Sabre." Han's voice spoke over the comm unit.

On hearing a man's voice, Karrde was slightly taken aback before  
recognising who it belonged to. Talon swore. "Damn it, Han. Let me  
speak to Mara."

"Sure, Talon." Han just winked at Mara's furious face. She was not  
happy at him. She had already threatened to take his hands off at the  
wrists with her lightsabre if he touched the controls once more.

"Mara!" Talon took a deep breath, thankfully."Where are you now?"

"We've just come out of hyperspace, just coming up on Lyntrax III."  
Mara reported. Glaring at Solo's grinning countenance. He was  
irrepressable!

Mara'e gaze gave Han all the warning he needed to back off as Karrde's  
voice repeated. "Is there anyone else with you than Solo, Mara?"

"Nah, he is more than enough trouble." Mara answered. Her voice  
softening as she found she couldn't stay annoyed at grinning Solo for  
very long. "He is worse than any three year old for not leaving things  
alone and not doing what he is told."

Talon smiled. It sounded as if Han was succeeding in lightening Mara  
up a bit. "I've asked for you to be briefed on landing. There have  
been some developments on the base since you took off."

Mara raised an eyebrow at Karrde. "Oh? What sort of developments?"

"I'm not going to get into now. You will soon find out. So, what are  
you exactly doing with Solo?" Talon was curious to why he had  
accompanied Mara.

Mara stood in the centre of the small cell. She and Han had been  
investigating the hidden wing for several hours now. The narrow fixed  
metal bench was the sole furniture in the room. It was so familiar to  
her. The design resembled all the Imperial cells which she had seen  
throughout the Empire in her career. It was austere. The white walls  
didn't give away any clues to what had occurred in here.

She wandered through the entire new section recently uncovered by  
Karrde's team. A self contained secure unit hidden alongside the  
mining and storage facilities. The rumours were true about this  
place. Mara could feel the despair and pain from the past echoing in  
place through the Force.

One room in particular, had given both her and Han cause for concern.  
She hadn't been able to stand it for very long. The small unit with  
it's restraining straps looking innocuous in the clinically white  
room. A deactivated torture droid rested in one corner alongside a  
small trolley containing a mixture of surgical instruments and  
syringes. Neither Han or Mara spoke at the sight of the other more,  
unspeakable implements which were also present. Neither hadn't even  
wanted to try and identify their individual purpose. It was too much  
even for the two war hardened veterans.

With a grim look, Han had taken it all in before leaving quickly. The  
contents of the room causing him to have flashbacks to Bespin. Mara  
was not long in following behind him. Neither saying anything to one  
another. They didn't need to.

However, it was to contents of one the drawers in an office desk that  
had caused Mara utter a small distressed cry out of discovery, causing  
Han to run over. Putting an arm round her shoulders, Han just  
supported her for a moment when he saw what had caused her reaction.

Near to tears, Mara pulled out the object, inspected it for damage  
before she clipped it to her utility belt.

It was Luke's lightsabre.

End of post Ch 4


	6. Chapter 5

**Gone**

**Chapter Five**

Talon pondered over the information, trying to figure out what they were trying to pull off. NRI had to be up to something with that amount of activity but the last few reports had indicated that they were trying to purchasing information on a freighter. This whole set up reeked. It was not normal behaviour for NRI. He may have to call upon Leia Organa Solo on Coruscant to find out what they were officially up to. Unofficially, things were always a different matter. Karrde was concerned that they were not exactly being subtle about it and this had attracted a lot of local attention. Karrde knew that the focus are their activity would soon become an interest to all the those opportunists who thought that they could make a profit out of it.

Karrde's network had pulled up information on the freighter and it's owner. Aves was on his way to brief him. He also needed to find out what exactly the NRI were doing quickly before they went to ground again. Before long, news of even his activities and presence would be detected by various organisations operating out in the Rim causing another stir of interest. He needed to be ahead of the pack.

Aves knocked on the door, and burst through without waiting for Karrde to answer. Startled by his employee's odd lack of courtesy, Karrde turned round to say something but before he could, Aves burst out.

"You have got to see these." The man was highly excited. He was practically spinning around the room. "NRI are tracing several freighters: The Kracken and The Stellar Byrd."

"We also received these from one of the agents. " Aves first produced a rather blurry holo of two figures in a hangar with a flourish. "The taller Corellian is Rick Ells and the other crew member is Ruaridh Kerr."

At first glance, nothing jumped out at Talon as he scanned the holo of the two men. It was not detailed enough to make out the facial features of the two men.

Aves was hardly taking a breath in his excitement, his words tumbling out in a rush. "Kerr is the one NRI are after. Ells is captain of the Byrd whom it also appears that he is one of our contacts. He reports to Ira Kilallan on Rykesh so hopefully we should be able to get hold of him quite easily."

Talon was aware that Aves was smiling broadly, seeming very pleased with himself just waiting for his reaction.

"However, this is the interesting one." Aves continued producing a second holo. "I've cleaned this up quite a bit from the original feed from the cantina security cam. This was taken a few hours after the first shot in the hanger so I am led to believe."

Talon leaned forward, watching the holo intently to make sense out of the poor quality film of the shorter man in a cantina, Talon swore. He could not believe what he was seeing.

_Luke Skywalker was alive and had a Zeltron clutched around him._

Karrde suddenly understood Aves excitement, it was the last thing he had expected to see. "Get Mara on the comm. Now."

"Mara, Han. You both had better sit down." Talon warned them trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Han didn't need any prompting. He had a hunch coming on. "What's up, Talon?"

"There has been a lot of unusual activity in one of the Outer Rim systems involving the NRI. I've managed to track down some of their source of activity. Information is being traded about a Ruaridh Kerr."

Mara looked up startled, "That was one of Luke's aliases."

"Is he still alive?" Han jutted in. He hoped that he was not reading Karrde wrong.

Talon continued. "Aves has got some interesting evidence that a Ruaridh Kerr was on Kyrash IV station several days ago until he joined the crew of a larger freighter."

It was all beginning to fit in. Mara's eyes closed as she stretched out with her senses but there was still nothing. She had felt nothing from Luke since their bond had ceased. Mara didn't want to get her hopes up but she knew Talon would not have come to her with this unless he was positive but she had to ask. "Are you sure?"

"I've seen Aves' evidence and I am convinced. The holo is poor quality but if that isn't Luke, I will eat my beard." Talon paused, before continuing. "We have another static image which I'm sending to you as well but there is not enough detail to be sure on that one. "

"Anything else?" Han asked, his hopes rising for the first time in what seem an eon. He watched Mara fidgeting anxiously as the images came through. Her hand fingering over the hilt of Luke's lightsabre almost as if seeking comfort.

"That's it, Jade!" Han started as he quickly took in the holo. It was good to see the kid. "I'll let Leia know and then we'll get started."

Mara didn't register what Solo had said as her eyes drank in the details of Luke's appearance in the grainy image. He looked a lot thinner and watching the footage of him at the bar brought a lump to Mara's throat. She knew it was Luke but she didn't like the long scar across the right side of his shaved head. She was just so glad to see him alive that she didn't even feel jealous at the fact that Luke had a Zeltron in his arms. She stood and watched the footage unfold, including the scuffle with another spacer a little later. It seemed odd to see Luke handle a blaster rather than his lightsabre. She watched him speak, lip reading the words he had spoken. Unconsciously, she noted that his movements showed that he was favouring his right leg. "What had happened to him? Was he still going through the undercover mission? If he was, what did that mean now they had Bail Organa here safe and sound?"

What was disturbing her was that she just couldn't feel him at all. Mara just sat dumbfounded. She knew that Luke would not have left her and Leia thinking he was dead for all this time. She was certain that he would have somehow found a way to let them know, even if 'his death' had been planned with the NRI. Her mind was working overtime.

"Hang on, Solo." Karrde answered Han's outburst. "He left Kyrash on another transport. We are trying to find out his new ship's exact route so we can get someone on board. There is lot of sudden activity going on out which we need to brief you about before you and Mara blast off."

"Hey!" Han just grinned back at the spacer. "It's me. There's plenty for planning whilst we are under way! I've got to tell Leia."

Han disappeared from view as Karrde watched Mara's face. She looked as if she had been pole-axed but was recovering from the shock quickly. He knew her mannerisms so he could see that she was thinking things through.

"I'll send you what I get through to the Jade Sabre as soon as I have it." Talon told her. "Mara? Be careful, something is not right about this."

Mara nodded absently.

"Did Luke have that scar hidden in his hair from before?" Talon asked curiously. He hadn't noticed it before but then Luke usually had more hair.

"No. It looks recent." Mara's delicate finger traced the outline of Luke's face on the holo." Mara was overjoyed to discovered he was alive but she was now very concerned about him. "I don't like the look of that scar, Talon."

Mara was one of the few people who knew really what went on at the Imperial facility at Lyntrax during the Emperor's time. She had tried not to dwell on that when they had found Luke's lightsabre. It's discovery indicated that what Bail Organa had suspected was true. It certainly looked like Luke had been held there despite no other evidence coming to light. She shuddered to think what may have been done to him but at least he was still alive. Mara now had to find him before he got into more trouble.

"We need to find him, Karrde." Mara continued, her tone was all business as she voiced her thoughts. "See if you can get an id on the Zeltron. It may come in handy when we arrive on Kyrash and follow his steps."

"Count it done." Karrde said, "Good hunting, Mara. Hope you find him safe and well."

Mara just nodded. "Will check in with you once we are on our approach. Jade out."

**Jade Sabre**

**Kyrash System**

Han watched Mara click on the communication's console to Karrde. "Jade Sabre. Karrde? Are you receving this?"

"Karrde here." Talon's cultured voice cut through the silence of the cockpit.

"What's the news, Karrde?" Leaning forward, Han chimed in before Mara.

"Okay, the Kracken has made several trading post stops and is currently enroute to the planet Circadia. Reports say that they have been carrying out business as normal. We have been trying to get any further visuals or information on Luke but so far no success. However, we have an agent in place to join the freighter at Circadia so we should get more solid intel from then on."

Mara digested this information. "So, can we confirm that Luke is still on board?"

"There had been no official record of him departing the Kracken up to now, but you and I know that doesn't mean anything out. I should be able to confirm with you that information once the agent gets on board makes her first report."

"This sounds too easy." Han muttered, "I know from experience anything to do with Luke - things always go wrong. He naturally attracts trouble."

Mara hoped the Corellian was wrong but she had to agreed with his view point. Luke always seemed to be in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What about the Zeltron?" Han asked. He wondered if Mara knew that most Zeltrons seemed to have a thing for the Skywalker twins. It had caused him great amusement in the past with their behaviour to Luke although he was less happy about their attention to Leia.

"There are several Zeltrons working mainly as pleasure givers on Kyrash IV station. They are quite freely available for hire for all sort of services. However, recently there is one that had been getting regular work through someone we believe be an undercover operative but there seems to be conflicting evidence who this man works for. It could be either the NRI or the Imperial Reminant. "

"A double agent?" Mara asked.

"Hmm, looks possible." Karrde agreed with Mara's instinct. "At present, we just don't have enough intel to decipher out that tangle."

"The name that keeps coming up is Kimi. Aves has cleaned up the image further and he seems to think that the Zeltron slipped something into Luke's pocket. No-one ever is suspicious of normal behaviour and a Zeltron flirting with most humanoids is so common place that it doesn't stand out. Couple that with the perception that most Zeltrons are pleasure seekers so assumptions are made that they don't have the brains for the intelligence game."

"NRI are still tracing this Ruaridh Kerr?" Han asked, wondering what they were up to. "Why would they be chasing after Luke when they haven't told us that he is still alive? We need to speak to Leia and let her know so we can hit this from both angles. What are they up to? And more importantly, what is Luke up to?"

"So far I don't know what game either of them are playing. I think the NRI are still trying to ascertain if this Ruaridh Kerr is actually Luke or someone using his stolen identity. Aves has arranged for the original cantina footage to be destroyed so we have the only copy."

"However, there are rumours that bounty hunters have got wind of this and are also investigating to see if they may get a finders fee. It won't take the professional bounty hunters long to identify Luke when they actually see him."

"Somehow I get the feeling that this is becoming a race." Han muttered. "We had just better get to him first."

**Planet of Circadia**

**Outer Rim **

Ruaridh Kerr slipped quietly off the Kracken, losing himself amongst the hangar workers as they loaded up the freighter with fresh supplies. He headed out of the space port. The planet's climate was recorded on the docking data as very warm but to Kerr it felt a comfortable heat. It was nice to feel the sunshine on his face and breathe fresh air rather than the recycled atmosphere on board all the stations and the freighter.

Kerr thought things over as he started to wander through the busy streets mixing in with the tourists and the shoppers. Slowly he began to get his bearings as he quartered each district getting a feel for the place. In his pocket, he fingered the suspicious data chip. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed, yet every trick he had tried to show up anybeing following him hadn't resulted in anything.

Watching the tourist speeders, all advertising "Trips to the Dark Side", Kerr lobbed the chip into the back of a passing speeder just in case his gut feeling was correct. If it was a tracer, then he hoped someone would have fun following the speeder full of tourists for awhile. He just couldn't understand why the Zeltron slipped him the chips but from her brief message to him, he had presumed that she had known him before his amnesia. The information on it was interesting and he was intrigued about the job offer. He hoped it would help him to regain some of his memory if he followed up some of the sources of information and contacts mentioned in the data. Kerr had considered it carefully but he had nothing to lose. At least it gave him some direction and purpose. It looked like he would be heading to the Core after all. He was to meet a contact on this planet before finding his way, somehow to Coruscant. He hoped this contact would have some answers for him.

Ruaridh spent half the day browsing through the busy market streets, purchasing a few essentials here and there. He tried to assess what he may need for his journey but first of all he badly needed some new clothes as the one good shirt he had had been ruined by oil on his last shift. He also wanted to blend in with the brightly clad locals rather standing out like a stain in his dark pants and brown vest.

His stomach rumbled a complaint, checking his chrono, it was later than he had appreciated. Circadia's rotation was slow and really bizarre with the planet's day being longer than it's year. The dark side of the planet would not revolve in to the sunlight for another few months. However, Circadia's cities were founded on giant platforms that slowly moved in time with the planet's rotation so there were perennially in the light. There was no night time on the planet unless you took off to the dark side like the tourists seemed to like to do.

Finding the nearest outdoor cafe, Kerr sat down in a shady corner so that he was able to observe the passers-by as he had his meal. The media outlet from the inside of the cafe, was blasting out a news report from Coruscant. Kerr had watched the report through when he had logged on at the data centre checking the information he had been given. Drawn to the media report again, Kerr watched the diminutive woman beside the man, both of them smiling broadly. The tag line announcing that Bail Organa, Viceroy of the destroyed planet of Alderaan had been found alive and well. Kerr watched the image as something clicked in his mind.

The NRI agent watching The Kracken had been startled out of his reverie when the data tracker had started to blip at him. Calling in this latest development, the intelligence field agent continued his surveillance. Cyle had been told not to try and apprehend the man himself as he was apparently very dangerous. Thankfully, the tracer was working admirably so the he was able to follow at a discete distance. He had trailed through the hot streets for ages seemingly on an aimless pattern. He had begin to think that man had made him but there was no way with the distance that he could have been seen.

Cyle was just to follow until the rest of his team had made the pick-up but to him they seemed to be taking forever about it. When the tracer had suddenly started to move quickly before leaving the range of his scope, Cyle had called in to say that he had lost the trace. Telling the team to hurry in to pick him up so that he could get a lock on the speeder, or whatever vehicle, the man was now travelling in, got away.

It had been an anxious time until they re-acquired the trace. It looked like their mark was on a well travelled tourist trail. They quickly established an ambush on a quiet stretch. Swooping down from all sides, the team surrounded the speeder preventing any routes of escape while killing the momentum as they forced and bumped the other vehicle to a rough stop. However, instead of their target, they came face to face with four rather scared tourists who were rapidly becoming angry and beligerent. Marshalling the complaining people in to the waiting transport, their identities were checked and the speeder searched before they were let go.

The tracer was found in the speeder.

They had been decoyed like amateurs which stung.

**Coruscant**

Leia Organa Solo had never been so angry in her life. NRI were stone-walling her. Her calls usually were put right through but for some reason she had been getting the full works of delaying tactics ever since she tried to contact the Director's office. She had spoken this morning to Han and Talon Karrde and the initial joy she had felt about the news about Luke being still alive was slowly being eaten away with worry. She had been politely put on hold so many times before Rieekan's aide informed her that he was unavailable. He was still unavailable each time she had called. How long could the man remain unavailable for? What was going on?

She had held General Rieekan in great esteem and respect for many years but for some reason today, Carlist was avoiding her. They had such a long working history together that today had surprised her and shocked her to think that he would do this.

Her father had been a tower of strength for her. His voice of reason bringing her back to normality after she went through a whole range of emotions. He had chastised her about her angry outbursts and at times, she felt like the awkward teenager again, getting a talking down from her father but she had to admit that his tactics were helping.

Bail Organa watched his daughter at work. He had to admire her tenacity. She was not for giving up as the intelligence and military offices gave her a severe run around. Bail was sure that quite a few aides and secretary's were quaking in their boots after her calls. She had put in considerable effort to try and get through to someone in authority. He suspected that her continued pressure would pay results eventually but he just needed to ensure she remained calm enough to reason. He had to admit that Leia Organa Solo was quite a force of nature when it came to something that she wanted done.

Leia was to give up with the comm centre and try the more direct approach. She had reasoned that they would find it a lot harder to dismiss her when dealing with her in person. When the comm chimed, her call to Director of NRI was finally being returned. Looking at her father, Leia answered it cooly.

"My apologies, Princess Leia." The quiet but clear tone of the Alderaanian accent crossed the room to where Bail Organa was sitting.

"About time, General." Leia admonished him. "I was about to come round personally to camp out in your office."

Rieekan seemed to wince slightly at her words. "We had a situation come up that I took my undivided attention most of the day. Now, what can I do for you, Leia?"

"I want you to tell me the truth about my brother." Leia made strong eye contact with Rieekan, watching his features for any telltale signs.

"I had a feeling it may be something like that." Rieekan sighed. This was going to be a difficult session. "The information we received on Luke's death was thought to be accurate but we have had reason to doubt this recently."

Rieekan paused as he took in Leia's lack of expression in. She was obviously well informed as she hadn't flicked an eyelash at his mention that her brother may still be alive. "We have intelligence that the undercover identity that your brother was using on his last mission has been re-activated. We have investigated this and after today, we are now certain that it is your brother rather than someone else using the identity. There is a difficulty about this which I will explain to you shortly but I have just had word that Luke has eluded our plans to apprehend him on Circadia"

Rieekan paused before continuing, "Through one of our operatives on Kyrash IV space station, we had placed a tracer placed on him but unfortunately, to cut a long story short, after it successfully worked for days, it was used to mislead the team that was following on when they moved in for pick-up."

"Why cannot you approach Luke directly if it is him?" Leia asked. What she couldn't understand was that if her brother was free and able to move about, why he hadn't contacted them to let them know he was alright? Surely by now, he would have seen the news reports of his supposed death and her father's rescue so he would have to know that his mission was over and it was time to come home.

"Ahh," Rieekan shuffled in his seat. This was the awkward bit. "Luke agreed to some neural conditioning before he was assigned to this mission. It was necessary to get him into a position where we suspected your father was being held. It was meant to have made his trip into the base safer for him, in the event that he was captured and actually interrogated. Unfortunately, things have gone wrong – very wrong. It appears that from what we have been able to ascertain so far that Luke believes that he is actually his cover - Ruaridh Kerr."

Leia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Now, she was beginning to fully understand Luke's reluctance for this mission. She had regrets about asking him to do it after Mara's initial reaction. Leia trusted the trader's judgement and the fact that Mara had not been happy about this mission, even before things went wrong, had once again proved her instincts true. Leia was annoyed at Rieekan for not telling her all the background details liked she had asked especially keeping this from her. She was not happy that Luke had undergone neural conditioning. She was surprised that he had even considered it nevermind actually that he had agreed to it. She wondered what else was going to be revealed. Leia knew Mara was likely to go ballistic about this latest development.

"It seems most likely that Luke is suffering from some form of amnesia due to physical trauma but," Rieekan paused before continuing. "It also has been brought up that his amnesia could be due to damage or even planned alteration to his neural conditioning during his captivity."

Leia absorbed this information. Her mind whirling with the impact of this information.

Rieekan didn't want to explain to his long time colleague and friend that her brother was being viewed as a security risk to them by certain political elements. Several of his colleagues were already proposing that they should neutralise Skywalker. They viewed it that since the Rebellion's hero and Jedi was already dead in the galaxy's eyes that they had an opportunity to neutralise him without any outcry. However, Rieekan was not going to allow that whilst he was still in charge. He just hoped with time, that the Jedi would recover his memory as amnesia was usually short-lived. Rieekan just hoped that was this was the cause for Luke's memory loss rather than any other reason.

"NRI agents are trying to regain contact with Luke but your brother remains a difficult target and avoiding them. However, I believe that your husband and Mara Jade are also on his trail. Maybe seeing familiar faces will reawaken his memory. "

Leia nodded. She was not looking forward to informing Mara Jade of what she had just learnt.

End of post ch 5

**Thanks to JadeTakashi & Aimme. Think you will find this post answered a lot of things for you:) Aimme, I figured out who you are! I can do quick posts at the minute as have up to Ch10 done... I hate long gaps between posts myself so I try not to do that if at all possible. Glad you are reading and hope you are still enjoying it. Many thanks, girls!**  



	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks all who are reading and many, many thanks to all those who have reviewed! It is so lovely to know that I have readers! bounce You've made my week. Anyway, here's the next part. Hope you enjoy:-)**

**Gone  
Chapter 6**

**Kyrash IV Orbital Station**

Han Solo wandered through the orbital station. The place was typical of the numerous backwater trading posts where as much illegal transactions were carried out as legitimate business. It was a place where Han Solo once was a king. Han had thrived in places like this before he got caught up with Jabba. It wasn't until he revisted old haunts or places like this that Han appreciated how much things had changed in his life. How much he had changed.

Visiting the cantina featured on Aves' footage, Han had soaked in the murky atmosphere while trying to get a lead on the Zeltrons working in the place. The place was quieter than it had looked on the holo. There were a few sabacc players in the depths of the place, their murmurings rising to a fever pitch when one of them won a hand. Han had briefly watched then passed on after declining the invitation to join in. He could have made a killing here as none of the players had the skill to match him. Luckily they didn't have Lando travelling with them or they would never had got out of here. The former Baron would have wanted to fleece the players for all they were worth. Sitting down in an empty booth, Han ordered a couple of drinks. He had more important things on his mind that playing sabaac right now.

Mara was planning on meeting him shortly and hopefully she would have more news than what he managed to find out so far. Han pushed his feet out to rest on the neighbouring seat while he waited. Absently, scratching at the beard that Mara had suggested he grew to try and hide his more recognisable features.

"Mara on the other hand." Han thought to himself as he caught sight of her entering the cantina. Looked her usual devastating and deadly self. Her dark jumpsuit and well worn blasters, giving subtle warning not to mess with her business. Han took notice of the absence of the two lightsabres which had been on her belt until this morning. He wondered where she had put them. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found him.

"Hey, honey!" Han looked up and smiled at Mara. Her hair pulled back from her pale visage. Her countenance gave nothing away as she sat down beside him, swinging her longs legs possessively over his before she straddled his lap and kissed him.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing Mara that they should assume this particular cover. Mara had not been totally convinced by Han's decision that they should act as partners, not only in business but romantically too. She knew on some level that he was right that less attention was paid to amorous couples but it still felt uncomfortable doing this. However, she knew that she was a good actress. She would cope as she had managed similar situations in the past like this.Mara was sure that she would be able to manage this for a short time. She just tried to stop thinking about Luke.

Her hair pulled back in to a fiery plait that ran down her back, Han appreciated Mara's curves as she leant down to kiss him. Keeping his hands on a safe place on her back, Han played along with her moves. His lips copied her movements without thinking. She was an extremely good kisser. Han constantly reminde himself mentally what was going on. It wouldn't do to be distracted by this red-headed beauty on his lap. He firmly kept his tongue in check from exploring the sensations. Leia would kill him...

To any watchers, it looked like they had kissed with extreme passion but it was all an act. Mara quickly brought Han up to speed about her success in tracking down Luke's trail on the station.

Han broke off the kiss, as a Zeltron passed their booth. Han just acted on impulse as he reached out to her. He hoped Mara would play along with him. Catching the Zeltron's arm, Han murmured. "Hey, lovely." His finger trailed over the Zeltron's arm suggestively. "Fancy a threesome?"

The Zeltron cast an appraising glance over the two of them and with a small smile, nodded as she took little persuading to join them on the bench. Mara slipped off Han's lap to make room. She wondered what exactly Han was doing.

"What's your name, darlin'?" Han drawled as he ran his hands over the Zeltron's bare flesh. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it but he was only human after all. Leia would have fits, if she saw what he was doing right now. Wedged in between the two delightful female forms, Han kept his thoughts away from a certain part of his anatomy which had started to react to the stimuli he was receiving. This was going to test his control. The situations that usually ended up in, Han groaned silently. This one was certainly different to the usual.

"Kimi." The girl answered before devouring Han's well made lips in a passionate onslaught. Han couldn't believe their luck when he heard her name.

Mara watched as Han skillfully kissed the girl back. She couldn't even think what Leia would make of this. It was by bizarre coincidence that they had stumbled across the right Zeltron by accident. All they needed now was to find somewhere quiet to take this party and then they would have the opportunity to find out what the girl really knew. Mara doubted that the girl would agree to go back to the Jade Sabre with two strangers but there were always rooms available to hire in joints like this. She hoped Han knew what he was getting in to as she had no plans on letting this spiral too far out of control.

Leaning forward, Mara continued to play the enamoured partner as she whispered into the kissing couple's ears. "I'll be back. I'll just find out about a room for us."

Looking back at them, Mara realised she had better not be long or Han may find that he would have to continue things a bit further than he had planned. The Zeltron already had undone the top of the Correlian's shirt and her hands were moving under the fabric rather urgently. If this had been any other time, it may have been fun to let Han squirm a little... and get her own back for all the grief he had given her on this trip so far. It was a pity that Jedi didn't do revenge as it could be such fun...

000000000

Talon Karrde had spoken with his contact on Rykesh and through Kilallan, he had managed to get to speak to the freighter captain Rick Ells. Ells had given Talon some interesting background about Luke's time on board the 'Stellar Byrd'. Talon had initially been unsure what Luke was doing assuming the identity of Ruaridh Kerr. Mara's knowledge had once again paid off as she had recognised the name as one of Luke's aliases. Talon wanted to find out if Luke was still playing the undercover part while he had been with Ells. One thing that the freighter owner had mentioned to him, was the fact that the man had various injuries when he first started working with Rick. Ells also seemed to think that the Kerr was having some problems as he had caught sight of him looking as if he was in pain which Kerr had always tried to cover up and say nothing was wrong when asked. Talon was beginning to think that the head injury that had been visible on Aves' recording might have caused more problems than they had first appreciated. Luke had given no reason for his departure to Ells or intention of what he was going to do next.

Talon was concerned that if the head injury had affected Luke's memory that he may not really know who he was or what he was doing. This would certainly make him more vulnerable. Karrde wondered if the Jedi could still have his mastery of the Force without conscious knowledge of it. Talon was also worried that the bounty hunters may decide to get involved so he decided to have a contingency plan. Talon hoped Mara and Han would catch up quickly with the Jedi. Talon had tried to contact Mara but she was obviously not taking comms right. He had word from them before they left Kyrash IV and catching a glance at the chrono, he quickly calculated that they should still be enroute to Circadia.

Talon had asked Ells if he would be willing for Karrde to charter his freighter for a few trading runs. He asked the captain to do a first run from Rykesh to Circadia. He had asked Rick if he would help them with locating Ruaridh Kerr. Karrde hoped that Mara and Han would catch up with the Jedi quickly but Karrde wanted to cover all bases and he thought it could be useful to have the freighter owner locally. Rick seemed willing to help him as he seemed to be genuinely concerned for Luke. Talon hoped that having him present on Circadia may be useful. Hopefully, Luke would trust the man that he recently worked with and given the opportunity may initiate a contact with him. Giving Ells a legimate cargo for Circadia, Talon made the arrangements. Ells was going to do rather well out of this run and Karrde was sure that Rick realised that this was a good deal for him.

Talon had also spoken with Leia about things. He was well aware that she had not told him everything. She had asked Talon to check that when he spoke with Mara to make sure that either Han or Mara had spoken to her on Coruscant as soon as they could.

Leia was able to confirm that according to NRI that Circadia was the last planet Luke was known to be on. It fitted in with his information that he had received from the agent who had confirmed that once the freighter had left that Kerr was no longer on board The Kracken after they had left Circadia. He hoped that Luke would still be on Circadia by the time the Jade Sabre and the Stellar Byrd landed.

000000000000000

Ruaridh had spend some time on Circadia. His meeting with his contact had not really helped him as it turned out to be another data chip with information of several locations. He was to visit these before leaving the planet and heading for Coruscant. He would be approached again at a later date. There was no further information just some credits to help him on his way. He had also been given a frequency and channel on which to call on his arrival on Coruscant.

At each location on the planet, Kerr had retreived an odd item. Slowly his collection of the oddities seemed to start to make sense to him. The last location had taken quiten some effort to get to. It had involved quite a trek in to the dark side of the planet but when he had finally reached the position, he had been rewarded with a small but carefully packed parcel hidden at the exact co-ordinates. Curious, he had opened the small parcel for a quick look to see what he had worked so hard to retrieve. Inside, there was a small pouch containing several crystals. Tipping them out carefully on to his right hand, Ruaridh appreciated their shading of blue. The largest having a deep blue colour under the focused light of his luma as he moved the crystal on his palm. He was not sure of their value but they were certainly very beautiful. Touching a facet of the largest crystal, Kerr felt a tingle travel the length of his body from the index finger of his left hand. Withdrawing his finger quickly, Kerr frowned curiously at the familiar feeling. Prodding the piece again, the same thing happened again. It was weird but it almost felt alive. For a moment, he could feel it calling- almost singing out to him.

Shaking his head against the strange sensation, Kerr carefully repackaged the crystal and secured the pouch in his carry-all. Making a mental list of the items he had been slowly been collection over the last few days, Kerr began to get a feeling that they were to make something that he was very familar with but the exact knowledge of what and details of how to were eluding him at present. He would figure that out later.

00000000000000000000

Mara Jade took a deep breath as they exited hyperspace and started their aproach to Circadia. They had made good time from Kyrash IV and she had finally admitted that she had needed some rest so had relented and allowed Han to take over the controls of the Jade Sabre.

She had woken up and come back through to the cockpit just in time for their reversion. Sitting down in the co-pilot's seat, Mara half listened to the Correlian as he talked to the planetary control.

Closing her eyes, Mara automatically stretched out her feelings to the planet below. Nothing. Disappointed, Mara opened her eyes again. She had hoped that she may sense Luke if he was still on the planet. Normally, his presence would have sung out to her. She had to admit that she was missing him badly. The void left by his absence had been making her feel unfinished. She desperately needed to feel whole again. She had never thought that she would ever again until she found out that he was not dead.

However, there were currents in the Force here. Things were whispering at her but nothing was definite. She felt hopeful that Luke was still somewhere on the bright planet.

Their questioning of the Zeltron Kimi had not been that fruitful. The Zeltron had not known anything of real importance except about the knowledge of the tracers placed on Luke. Initially, they had thought that was good news but that information had since proved useles after they had talked to Leia and Talon. The fact that Luke had managed to give the NRI operatives the slip, made Mara smile but it had not helped them On investigation, it looked like Kimi had been hired by both the NRI and the Imperial Reminant. Kimi had accepted both of their job offers and not become a sole player for either side. Initially Mara had wanted to take her with them but Han had persuaded her that the Zeltron would be more of a liability than an asset as they tried to find Luke.

Mara was also worried about what else Leia had told them. They, like Leia, were shocked and surprised to hear about Luke's acceptance of NRI's neural conditioning prior to the mission. Mara couldn't understand why Luke had allowed that. She wanted to know more but NRI were being tight lipped about the whole operation. The whole idea of Luke having amnesia and actually not knowing who he really was, sounded plausable to her but she didn't like to think what difficulties that could throw up. The other suggestion that his captivity had interfered with his neural condition was not one Mara wanted to ponder over until she had more evidence.

Anyway, they were soon about to land on Circadia. Calling up the local data on the screen, Mara had a look at the information whilst Han was dealing with the landing procedures.

0000000000000000000000000

Ruaridh sat cross legged on his hostel bunk. He had been moving around a lot over the last few days, although technically you couldn't really call them days on Circadia. He had assembled all the bits and pieces that he had collected and was slowly assembling them. His hands seemed to be following their own course, whilst his mind was not actively controlling what they were doing.

Every so often, he would stop and try to concentrate and figure out what he was doing, but to be honest, he hadn't a clue. It was extremely odd feeling. It felt as if someone else was in control of his movements. Slowly but surely, he worked on the object, time passing by unmeasured by him as he concentrated on his task. Closing his eyes in concentration, he visualised the insides lining up as he fitted the last piece of crystals before closing the casing on the cylindrical object.

Inspecting the handgrip, Kerr turned the object over in the hands. Somehow, the shape of it was not quite right but shrugging his shoulders, Ruaridh dismissed that feeling.

Pressing the activation stud, Kerr almost jumped when the long blue white blade appeared. Somehow, he had managed to make a lightsabre from the bits. Standing up carefully, Ruaridh gentle moved the blade through the air, admiring the device. It seemed as natural to him to wield it in an unconscious an effort as breathing. Mystified, Ruaridh stood memerised watching the blade for a short time before shutting the blade off.

Had he been a Jedi? If not, how had he known to do what he had just done? In fact, how he managed to do it?

Putting the lightsabre inside his carry-all with regret, it would attract too much attention if he wore it openly. Blasters were the norm and lightsabres got their owners far too much recognition and unwanted attention. Quickly glancing at his chrono, Kerr realised that he had missed dinner time and breakfast while he had been building the lightsabre. Suddenly, he was hungry and as if in recognition of that fact, his stomach rumbled at him.

Grabbing his bag, Kerr headed out of the hostel to a local cafe. A hot drink and the local delicacy of pnumba bread would go down well just now, while he decided what to do next. He was halfway to the cafe when he felt this amazing sense flood through him. Stopping in his tracks, Kerr enjoyed the wonderful sensation go through him. He felt so alive. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what was happening when suddenly the pain came crashing down and overwhelmed him yet again. The contact was broken by the pain as he nearly collapsed in the street.

End of post Ch 6


	8. Chapter 7

**Gone  
Chapter 7**

Mara Jade's hand grabbed Han's arm in a death-like vice, stopping him  
in his tracks as they were about to head down the Sabre's ramp.

Looking round at her suddenly white face, Han knew instinctively it  
was a Jedi thing.

_"Luke?"_ Mara murmured under her breath as she closed her eyes trying  
to find the sudden and very powerful presence that was Luke. As sudden  
as it had swept through her, it was gone before she was able to  
pinpoint the source.

Han waited for Mara to open her green eyes. He hoped it was going to  
be good news and not yet another bad feeling...

"Luke." Mara affirmed more positively. Looking up at the taller man,  
Mara gave him a half smile. "I just felt Luke for a moment. The good  
news is that he is definitely still here on this planet. The bad news  
is that I can't tell where he is."

"Is he okay?" Han asked. He was too used to these sort of things  
happen when they were in trouble.

"I'm not sure." Mara shook her head hesitantly. The contact had been  
brief but very intense that it had taken her breath away. "It was  
different. It was more like a flash than the usual contact with Luke."

How could she explain Luke's Force presence to Han? Luke's Force  
presence was just so unique. She had missed him so much. She craved  
him and his presence. Reaching out to him again, Mara met no answering  
touch. Disappointed, Mara gathered her thoughts and senses together.  
"I'm not getting anything else from him just now."

Han hoped that it was a positive sign but somehow he doubted it.  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Han stepped out of the Jade Sabre behind Artoo Detoo and Mara. The  
heat hit him almost immediately.

"Phew!" Han exclaimed. He was getting more intolerant of extremes of  
heat as he got older. At least it was not a binary system like  
Tattooine. Han had forgotten about the peculiarities of this planet's  
rotation and orbit until the heat had hit him. The constant daylight  
would be strange.

Mara quietly ignored Han as she looked around at the hangar personnel.

"Wait here." She instructed him as she headed off to make arrangements  
about her cargo. The trader hoped that the goods she had picked up on  
Kyrash IV were going to make her the tidy profit here that her data  
had projected. She already knew what she wanted to purchase here as  
she was keen to get on with their search for Luke so had quickly made  
those decisions on the way in. She knew it would look suspicious and  
attract attention if they did an empty run. She had plenty of space  
with Luke's T-65 no longer installed in the cargo deck.

Han let his attention slide around the rest of the spaceport while  
Mara haggled with the customs officer. Unfortunately, Mara had been  
unable to get a private berth so her shuttle was nestled at the edge  
of one the main spaceport hangars. A right mixture of ships were in  
sight. Han checked out the other freighters and shuttles appraisingly  
but none of them matched the Sabre.

000000

Rather dazed, Ruaridh felt himself being helped to his feet by a  
kindly looking older lady. Covering his uncertainty at what had  
happened, he started to brush off the dirt from his trousers.

"Just watch yourself, son."

The woman watched him carefully as he stood a little unsteadily on his  
feet. She let go of his arm when she realised that he was alright.

"You okay, now?" She asked him.

"Yes. Thank you, ma'am." Ruaridh dipped his head in thanks.

"You should be more careful, son." She admonished him. "You could have  
been run over."

Ruaridh half smiled at her. "I'm fine, now. Thank you."

She continued to watch him carefully for a few more moments before  
nodding her head in return, taking his hint of dismissal before she  
headed off down the street.

Ruaridh sighed before he continued over to his original destination.  
Gratefully, he sank down on to one of the cafe's chairs. His head  
still hurt. Rubbing his temples with his fingers to try and ease the  
pressure. What had happened? Something significant had just happened  
to him but he couldn't remember what. The last few minutes before the  
woman helping him were all a blur.

Ordering a drink and a small snack, Kerr tried to blow the cobwebs  
away from his mind as he tried to figure out what had occurred in the  
street. The pain was finally easing. At least this time, he didn't  
feel sick.

Ruaridh began to think that it was time to move on as he had been here  
for some time picking up the components for the lightsabre. It was  
starting to feel that he had been on planet too long. Deciding that he  
should start to think about his next destination, he would head down  
to the spaceport and see if there were any freighters needing hired  
help. Hopefully he would be able to work his way towards the Core  
Worlds. He knew from his finances that he certainly did not have  
enough to pay for a tourist passage to Coruscant so he would either  
have to work his way or find another means. He could always sell the  
lightsabre's crystals in an emergency but he was loathe to part with  
any of them.

Sipping at the drink and nibbling thoughtfully on the pnumba bread,  
Kerr tried to figure out what he was going to do. Nothing was coming  
to mind, so he decided just to see what happened. Maybe something  
would just turn up if his luck was with him.

000000

Mara finished with her business quickly and efficiently. She hadn't  
been long enough for even Han to get bored. "Okay, let's go!"

They set off across the hangar. Mara became aware that they were being  
followed. Turning around, she stopped the astromech droid with a foot.

"Where do you think you are going, Artoo?" Mara asked the stubby  
droid. She had wanted him to stay with her ship.

The droid just gave an indignant stream of noise at her.

"Stop that!" Scowling, Mara just warned the droid. "Look, get back to  
the ship and make sure none of the hangar staff mess with the Jade's  
security system while they are loading the cargo."

Artoo blew suspiciously what sounded like a raspberry at her.

"Artoo!" Mara warned him as her patience began to evaporate. Her  
eyebrow raising with her challenge as she dropped her hand down to her  
blaster in subtle warning. The droid took the hint. R2-D2 turned  
smartly around and trundled off, complaining and whistling to himself  
all the way back to the ship.

"Whoever said, droids don't have characters, obviously never met Artoo  
or Threepio." Han commented. He was amused at how Mara was handling  
Luke's droid.

It would be fun to see how she handled Threepio but he doubted that  
the protocol droid would have even survived his first trip with Mara.

00000

The woman quietly made her report to her superiors. She had been  
assigned to watch over the man and it seemed everything was going to  
plan. She had even dealt with a few of the pesky NRI agents that had  
been taking up surveillance on him. Slipping the agents some dust had  
made them forget about their jobs for awhile. The dust had been a  
fairly pure source. She knew the agents would not care about their  
work while they were on the drug induced high. They would also have  
fun with the withdrawl. It would incapacitate them further for quite  
some time. She had deliberately chosen it to be that way.

It would give their bosses a headache to try and find out what had  
happened them. She knew that when they eventually recovered that  
their memories would also be rather sketchy to events. In this way,  
she had managed to ensure that they had been unobserved for most of  
the time here on this planet.

She would not be needed here much longer. The trigger had been  
successfully taken up so she could make her way to Coruscant. The  
conditioning was holding better than she had even dared to hope. Even  
with all their preparations and tests, she was not sure how well  
things would work with a Jedi. She knew that the conditioning was  
solid with normal subjects. Her tests had shown that over the years  
but she had been uncertain about the effects on a Jedi. Anyway, she  
knew that her work with Skywalker had shown good results so far.

The real test would be on Coruscant but she was quite happy that  
things were well established after their many sessions. She very much  
doubted that even significant exposure to friends and colleagues would  
have any effect on events. She was counting on that and he had  
followed instructions very well so far even without being aware of it.  
She was sure he would continue to play his part. Her only anxious  
moment had been when he had suddenly collapsed in the street. She  
wasn't sure what had caused that.

She had grown to respect the Jedi in the end. He had been a very  
stubborn and resistant subject. It had taken all her skill for the  
procedure to work. He had been quite a challenge which she had enjoyed  
overcoming.

However, she viewed him as her tool. He wasn't a person to her. She  
had to distance herself from her subjects so that she could do her  
work. It didn't do to become emotional involved with her experiments.  
It preventing you from doing what had to be done. She had learnt that  
long ago, the hard way. In her mind, despite her actions helping him  
at several points, Skywalker meant nothing to her other than a conduit  
for revenge.

Over the decades, her talents had been used by many Imperial officers  
but the Emperor had been her main benefactor. She had vowed him her  
life and career as he nurtured her only remaining ambition after her  
last family member had been killed. The Rebels were just jumped up  
terrorists in her eyes. They had killed her future. Her father, her  
brother and finally her son had all paid the ultimate price with their  
lives.

The Emperor would have been delighted at the symbolism of what they  
were doing. It meant a lot to her even so that she could finally die a  
very happy woman.

'The fools would not even know what had hit them.' Grinning at her  
thoughts, she cut off her comlink with satisfaction. 'It wouldn't be  
long now.'

She headed down to the spaceport to pick up her transport. It was  
going to be a spectacle and a lesson to those traitors – both the  
Rebels and the so called Imperials.

She had to ensure that she would be in place before Skywalker reached  
Coruscant.

00000

Ruaridh wandered through the spaceport, heading towards the cargo  
loading area. He was drawn to one of the craft at the side of the main  
hangar. There was something about the shuttle that kept drawing his  
gaze. There was just something to it that seemed to connect with him  
but he just couldn't figure out why.

Heading over towards the shuttle, Ruaridh decided to get closer to  
take a better look at the sleek lines. He was becoming more certain  
that he definitely knew this ship somehow.

Trailing his hand over the craft's surface as he ducked underneath a  
side pod, Ruaridh was trying hard to remember why it seemed so  
familiar. Coming round to the other side of the ship, he was surprised  
to see the ship's ramp opening up. Curious he quickly checked around  
and after a moment's hesitation, he took up the opportunity offerred  
to him and slipped inside.

At the top of the ramp, Ruaridh came face to face with a blue and  
silver astromech droid who was chirping and warbling wildly at him.

"Hey!" Kerr had drawn his blaster as he backed up to see what the  
fuss was about. It was only the stubby droid rocking with excitement.  
"Quiet now!"

There didn't seem to be any other crew on board rushing to see what  
the commotion was. He was extremely reluctant to blast the droid.

Amazing enough, the barrel sized droid acquiesced to his command. The  
domed head followed his blaster's movement carefully.

Artoo Detoo was delighted to see Master Luke. He had deactivated the  
security system when he recognised him wandering around the outside of  
the ship. He looked slightly different to his photoreceptors but he  
had identified the human correctly. Turning a few spins, Artoo was  
pleased. He was sure that the others would be pleased also when they  
returned. What he didn't know was why his master was pointing a  
blaster at him.

Ruaridh decided the droid was going to behave so he slowly lowered his  
blaster.

"Why had the droid let him come onboard?" He wondered at first.  
Shrugging his shoulders, Kerr decided to investigate the ship while  
the going was good.

"Let's see what we have here." Spoke to himself under his breath as he  
decided to have a quick exploration around the ship.

Smiling back at the Artoo unit. "Artoo?"

The unit responded positively to the moniker. Kerr was beginning to  
get an idea. A little risky but he may be able to pull it off, if the  
little droid would help him.

Nodding to himself, Ruaridh thought he may well as take advantage of  
this good fortune. It seemed too good an opportunity to waste.

"R2, can you alert me if anyone approaches?" Kerr asked and he took  
the noise that the droid made to be a positive answer. Somehow, it  
sounded positive to him.

Whoever actually owned this shuttle was going to be very, very upset  
with him if he succeeded with his plan.

00000

"What?!" Mara's voice rose dramatically.

Han winced. He felt sorry for the spaceport's officer.

"How can my ship have gone?" Mara was incredulous at the news.

The officer shrugged. "Your loading was completed in good time and  
your ship took off. The spaceport cleared you for take-off. All the  
proper authorisations and codes were given".

Han was stumped. How had someone managed to steal Mara's ship? Even he  
couldn't get past her state of the art security rig. Artoo Detoo was a  
clever droid so he wouldn't have let anyone he didn't know get past him.

'Wait a second!' Backing up his thoughts, Han suddenly had an insight  
to what might have happened.

"Is there any evidence of anyone going onboard her before take-off?"  
Han was curious as he had figured that Artoo wouldn't let anyone he  
didn't know on board, but would the droid let Luke on board? Would he  
even go as far as letting Luke take the ship?

Now that was an interesting question. Han had to credit the kid for  
ingenuity if that was the case but he would not like to be in his  
boots when Mara finally caught up with him.

Mara just frowned at Han realising he had an idea. She couldn't  
believe that her pride and joy could be stolen so easily. The security  
system was top of the line.

The deck officer replied to Han. "I'll check the hangar footage."

Han waited until he was out of earshot, then he advised Mara of his  
suspicion. "What about Luke?" Han asked quietly. "Artoo would still  
obey his commands."

Mara just groaned, hitting her forehead with the heel of her palm. "Of  
course! His biometrics will still be recorded as a permitted user  
with the ship's central computer from when he was helping build and  
design the Sabre. I never deleted them. I didn't see the point."

End of post CH7

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Gone **

**Chapter 8**

Mara Jade was not a happy woman. She was annoyed at herself, at Artoo and at Luke. She was also frustrated that they were stuck on this rather old and tired freighter instead of her lovely shuttle. At least Rick Ells seemed to be very companionable. He and Han seemed to hit it right off. Grimacing at that thought, Mara resigned herself to the Correlian natures of both older men. This could be a long trip with the amount of testosterone flying around.

After some discussion, they decided to set a course for Coruscant. Mara's intuition seemed to agree with that one for whatever reason. She had already been in touch with Karrde and had asked him to get Aves working on a way to get through to Artoo on board the Jade Sabre. If they could contact the droid, hopefully that they would have a chance to catch up with Luke while he was still confined on the ship. She was not sure how he would react.

Once underway, Han started to draw out the freighter captain a bit more while Mara listened. The man like any trader was attached to this hunk of junk. Unlike Solo's Millenuim Falcon, this ship didn't have it where it counted as far as Mara was concerned.

However, she tried not to let that frustation show as Han quizzed Rick Ells intently about the time Luke had spent on board the Stellar Byrd. It was nice to hear about Luke but Mara wished she could see him and try to figure out what had happened.

Once Rick had gotten to know them a bit more rather than being put off by their reputations had asked them about Ruaridh Kerr.

Mara had to admit though that the man's reaction to when he had found out that Ruardih Kerr was really Luke Skywalker was special. If she had thought his reaction to Han's name was good then the one to Luke's real identity was priceless.

She was always amazed at the reaction Luke had on people. It could cover the whole range of emotions from what she called 'his groupies' with their hero worship to violent disgust from those who wished the Jedi had remained extinct. She well remembered her first reaction at him. How things had changed over the years.

Mara fervently hoped that he was okay and that they would be able to catch up with him on the Jade Sabre soon. She was so worried about him, that she may even forgive him for stealing her ship, if only he was alright.

000000

Rieekan sat through the report about the events on Circadia. It was depressing to think that NRI operatives had been so easily idenitified and neutralised. Several of them had reported in very late and very much worse for wear obviously still suffering the severe after effects from some kind of drug induced haze.

It was a sad state of affairs and certainly it was one big mess. He had requested that this was investigated further as either their agents were not very good at their job or they had been outmanoeuvred. He was still getting some intelligence that something was being planned and somehow it featured Luke Skywalker at it's midst. He just wished he knew what was exactly going on. He hoped it wasn't what he feared may be happening.

Carlist sighed as he pushed the data away. He was still under pressure about dealing with Luke Skywalker. The longer the Jedi was avoiding his operatives, the more it was making certain people jumpy. Rieekan snorted. It was always the mediocre politicans that panicked first and as usual the Bothans tried to gain as much political leverage and power from any political upheaval and confusion.

However, he knew that the neural conditioning that Luke had reluctantly undergone should help him in the end. The neural trigger that Luke had agreed to being implanted was to help in the event of any psychological conditioning on the mission. This had been one of the pre-requisites for the mission due to nature of Lyntrax III. Although it was extremely sensitive information, Rieekan was one of the few that knew there was a possible hidden Imperial detention centre on Lyntrax III. There had been hints over time that there was a hidden history of pyschological and pharmacological manipulation from the base. This was why it had been insistent that the Jedi Master should have this failsafe implanted in case of any problems. He had to tell Luke as it was the only way he could get the Jedi to agree to it. Luke had been insistent that only a few people should know about it. There had been great debate about whether the Jedi Master's natural mental barriers and mental training would have been strong enough to resist any psychological meddling but in the end it had been deemed necessary and if Luke was to take the mission.

Rieekan had ordered a careful investigation of Bail Organa on his return. His de-briefing showed no concerns despite spending considerable time on Lyntrax III. They had questioned him carefully and had physically monitored his condition until they were satisfied. He was still under minimal surveillance which Leia did not know about. He was not about to inform her of that either as she would not be happy about it .

The General had hoped that Mara Jade and Han Solo would succeed where his agents had failed but the events on Circadia seemed to have gone off track. However, Rieekan was going to have a headache if Skywalker arrived on Coruscant without a NRI escort or accompanied by his friends and colleagues. He had sketchy information that somehow Luke had taken off in Mara Jade's ship from Circadia. He had offered his resources but Talon Karrde had beaten him to it.

Leia had informed him that Han and Mara had met up with Rick Ells, the other freighter captain who had been in contact with Luke. Rieekan wondered how Talon had managed to pull off that one. NRI had been trying to track him down but Karrde once again had beaten them to it.

Rieekan did what he could in the circumstances by placing an alert out for the Jade Sabre. He had ensured that both he and Talon would work together on this. Karrde was just as keen to locate Mara's ship as he was. It was just a waiting game now to see where the shuttle would show up. Carlist just hoped that somewhere and somepoint soon that they could re-pick up the trail and hopefully bring Luke Skywalker back safely. Rieekan just wasn't sure what Luke's reaction to being intercepted would be. If he couldn't remember, it may make things interesting until they had managed to get the neural trigger activated. Rieekan hoped that they would have help from Han Solo and Mara Jade at that point. If it was just NR forces, especially if they moved in rather heavy handed, he was not sure what would happen. He had organised a special team just in case but whether or not they would be the ones to get to make contact was another thing.

He had another cause for concern with the current rumours that were circulating to discredit Luke. They had been implying that Luke had been broken in his time in Imperial captivity. Unfortunately the footage from his supposed execution was being used to support this view as it had been obvious that Luke had been tortured extensively during his captivity. Many of those who didn't know Luke personally, had believed that he must have broken and that was the only reason why he was still alive. They couldn't see past the visuals and they didn't know Luke Skywalker. They also were not privy to the information about Luke's neural conditioning. Rieekan knew that if they could get hold of Luke and were able to activate the hidden neural trigger, things should be okay. Rieekan was confident that even if Luke had undergone some psychological programming or hypnosis induced behaviour that with the neural trigger that they would be able to sabotage things that had been set up.

However, many others only knew him by reputation and previous events were being brought up when Skywalker had been captured by the Emperor on Byss were being dredged up. The rumours circulating round had been getting wilder and wilder. Unforutnately many people were beginning to believe in at least some of them and the longer the rumours persisted the worse it would get. He and Leia were working hard to try and put perspective on this but it was getting harder.

Bail Organa had been trying to help, trying to lobby support for Leia and ensure reason was holding sway. The elder statesman had been welcomed back in to the political arena. Rieekan was glad to have someone of his calibre around trying to help but he just couldn't help being a little wary. Rieekan knew that somewhere, someone had planned things carefully and unfortunately, he couldn't fathom out exactly what, or even who, were their targets.

He had even had asked the Bothans for help with any information through their Spynet. Rieekan had a funny feeling that Borsk Fey'lya would try and make as much political capital out of it as possible. He was sure that the Bothan politician still had his sights on being the next Chief of State despite the recent furore with the Camaas Document.

His gut feeling was warning him that this was the lull before the storm. Eventually, with time, Rieekan knew that NRI would make sense of it all. He had as many agents out sifting for information as he could. If there was something big going on, he would get to know about it. He just hoped that he would hear in time.

He had put Coruscant security forces on high alert, just in case.

Worse case scenario that he was preparing for, was that Luke Skywalker was now a high level security threat to the NR and the Imperial Reminant political councils and leaders. To Rieekan's mind, he had figured that whoever had been running Lyntrax III would not be happy at the end of the galactic civil war and they were out to make a final stand. Rieekan knew how some of their twisted brains worked. In their minds, how fitting would it be for the hero of the Rebel Alliance to be the cause of destruction of the peace treaty and cause the downfall of the GFFA?

000000

Ruaridh Kerr sat in the strange cockpit watching the star lines blurring. He could hardly believe that he had gotten away with it. He had taken time to study the controls. It felt strange to be sitting here in front of the very new and high technology after piloting the Stellar Byrd for Rick Ells. This ship was something else. He was itching to put the ship through her paces. He wanted to see how she handled.

The astromech droid had followed him closer than a shadow throughout his exploration of the ship. Kerr was bemused that the droid seemed quite happy to follow his orders. Without the droid, Ruaridh doubted that he would have made it as far as off planet. What he couldn't understand was that the R2 unit seemed quite happy to transmit the proper authorisation codes for him. It was yet another puzzle in his life of mystery.

Ruaridh sat in the pilot's chair staring out of the cockpit but his blue eyes were unfocused. He was trying to figure out why he wanted to head for Coruscant. He had asked the 'droid to set the co-ordinates for Coruscant. It was a strange feeling almost like a complusion. Shaking his head, Kerr wished he had a few answers.

"I don't know anything... anymore." He muttered under his breath. Closing his eyes, Kerr tried to let things wash over him. He was tired of it. Tired of not knowing. Tired of feeling like a leaf on the wind. He wanted to know who he was. His frustration was growing in the quiet night of the cockpit.

His dome head swiveled in concern watching his master. Artoo knew that leaving Circadia without the other two was not good. He was beginning to reconsider if he had done the right thing listening to Master Luke's orders. The human didn't seem himself. Artoo didn't know what the matter was with his master but his physical signs were normal. He had been intermittently monitoring them since the Jedi had come on board.

It was rather strange but he hadn't called him by his name. Artoo couldn't fully understand it. Threepio probably would have some insight to it but his counterpart was still on Coruscant. Uncertain, Artoo kept a close monitor on the Jedi. He had often seen his master moroose like this in the past. He knew from experience that keeping his master distracted had helped then so maybe he needed a distraction. Artoo remembered how Yoda had distracted Luke during his training on Dagobah.

Whirling his head, Artoo decided to take matters in hand. Artoo was sure that Master Luke would feel better if did his lightsabre exercises.

Ruaridh swore when all of a sudden he felt the stinging blast clip his chair. "What the hell...?"

Immediately reacting, he dived for cover while assessing the danger. Three seeker balls were hovering midair at the entry to the cockpot. Swearing softly again as he tried to figure out why the remotes were targetting him. 'Was this some sort of delayed security programme?' He didn't get much chance to dwell on this thought as the remotes didn't stop for long. Ruaridh rolled away, as their fire got too near to his cover. He just reacted instinctively avoiding the seeker blasts. They were not set on stun and from the near miss that had almost caught him out on the first blast, he realised that they were set on high. They would hurt if they touched him.

Artoo knew from experience that usually his master appreciated the challenge of being surprised by them. Artoo watched the scene satisfied. He had managed to well and truly surprise his master. He watched the man avoid the seeker blasts. The movements started to change as his master seemed to get in to the spirit of things.

Ruaridh just reacted and unconsciously had opened himself up to the Force as he instinctively called for his lightsabre. Everything seemed to fall in place when he felt the solid hilt slap in to his hand. Activating it without thought, Kerr started to defend himself against the remotes.

Artoo watched in satisfaction as Master Luke eventually got down to business, the buzzing noise of a lightsabre swishing through the air, making things right. The familiar humming interspersed with the retorts and ricochets of the remote's laser blasts. Quietly warbling to himself, Artoo decided it was time to send in three more seekers, Artoo knew that it would help to keep his master's mind off whatever had been troubling him.

It was a lot later, when the seekers were all de-activated, Ruaridh stood in the lounge area breathing heavily after the exercise. He had realised that through it all, the remotes were just there for training rather than any other purpose. He surmissed that the droid must have activated them. His eyes were drawn to the still lit lightsabre in his hand.

_'How?!' _He stared at the ignited blade. It was the wrong colour. It was green. 'How did that happen?'

The wonderful sensation had come back to him during the fight against the remotes. It felt so right. Closing his eyes, Ruaridh drew in a slow intake of breath waiting for the pain. Unlike the previous times, there was no immediate crushing pain in his head. Instead a cascade of images flitted across his mind. The most arresting image was of a lovely red headed woman dressed in a black jumpsuit. The green of her eyes sparkling as she fought him. Her own lightsabre crossing with his own green one.

Kerr shook his head as he shut down the sabre. 'Where had this one come from and how had he actually got it?'

Bemused, Kerr inspected the lightsabre hilt. It felt more right than the one he had build on Circadia. He still couldn't figure that out. 'Why had someone obviously set him up to find the components to build the other one? Why did he need a lightsabre? '

Kerr was beginning to suspect that this weapon was his own. The handgrip fitted him perfectly. If his weapon was on board that must mean he had a connection with this ship. 'Maybe," he thought, 'that was why the droid had let him on board.'

Ruaridh kept finding questions to which he didn't have any answers. He certainly had a lot of them, all vying for attention. 'Who was the woman he had seen? Was she also connected to this ship?' Ruaridh had a lot of thinking to do but most importantly. His mind's eye kept going back to the startling visual of the red haired woman. _'Who was she?'_

Ruaridh tried to recollect events over the last few months, trying to make sense out of things. He felt as if he should remember more but something was almost stopping him.

It was then he had another flash of insight, he belatedly recognised the older woman who had helped him in the street on Circadia. She was the same woman as the one who had helped him on Kyrash IV station. 'How was she connected to this?'

There was definately more to this than he had at first thought than just amnesia from his accident.

00000

Leia and Bail Organa were waiting outside the NRI Director's office. His general aide was watching them discretely. She occasionally acknowledged them and apologised for keeping them waiting but there was little she could do until the General was free of his current visitors.

Leia was getting frustrated at events. She just wanted her brother home, safe again. Recent events, ever since Luke had gone on his last mission, things had been unbelieveable stressful. The only high point had been the return of her foster father and the news that Luke was not dead.

She wished Han was here but she knew that he and Mara were the best people to find Luke. It didn't stop her missing her husband though. Leia found that she had missed the irrepressable rogue with his lopsided grin. The kids were missing him too.

Rieekan finally entered the room, calling them both through to his private office.

Leia hoped it would be some good news for a change but Leia noted that Rieekan looked tired. There was a greyness to his palor that she didn't like. Starting to speak, Leia voiced her concerns to the older man.

The Alderanian waved them off and sat down when Leia felt it. A familiar feeling which had been too long absent tickled the edges of her senses.

_"Luke?" _

Closing her eyes, Leia tried to relax and reach out as Luke had taught her. She was certain that she had felt him for the first time. It had been brief but she was delighted by the contact.

More optimistic than she had been for days, Leia allowed herself the luxury of a smile.

End of post ch8

**Thanks and a big hug to all guys that have read and reviewed. Many, many thanks for taking the time! **

**Aimme -** well spotted! I made it a bit more obvious in this chapter but so far you have been the only one who has made that connection from the throwaway comment earlier in the fic. I know Luke 'borrowing' Mara's ship was fun! He was not meant to do that but he just went ahead and did it without consulting me so I had just had to go with it! ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The warning signal sounded through the ship. Checking his chrono, Ruaridh headed up to the cockpit realising they must be about to revert back to normal space. They had made very good time. Taking a seat in the pilot's chair, Kerr watched the star lines cease and in the view of Coruscant grew as they got closer. It was a spectacular and breathtaking view.

Kerr took a deep breath as he appreciated the beauty of the planet from space. The whole surface of the planet was glittering like the corusca stones after which it was named. The different colours of lights mesmerising from this distance.

He was finally here! Coruscant. The centre of the universe! He would follow the instructions he had been given on the landing and call this contact but he would hold his own judgement after that. He was a bit more suspicious that things were not all they seemed. He had a feeling that he was being manipulated but he couldn't say by who or by whom.

Kerr hands moved deftly over the controls of the shuttle as he flew in a holding pattern. The amount of planetary bound traffic was very heavy. The Sabre's transponder automatically sending information as they came in range of Coruscant Control. The planet was heavily defended from orbit. The orbital defense platforms in several tiers over the planet.

"Jade Sabre." Eventually the comm crackled in to life. "You are authorized to proceed. Do not deviate from marked corridor. Data being sent now." The monotone voice proceeded through the monotony of the landing procedures.

Checking the data screen, Kerr acknowledged and set about following the path that was highlighted for them.

Glancing at the Artoo unit, Kerr just nodded as the droid whistled at him.

00000

"General?" His personal aide's voice came over the intercom. "Barnes from CPDF on the comm, sir."

"Thank you." Rieekan lent forward to activate the comm channel to hear what the chief officer from Coruscant Plantary Defense Force in anticipation of what he hoped the man would report.

"Rieekan, here." Carlist answered.

"Sir, the Jade Sabre has been identified and has just submitted their landing request."

"Okay, Barnes." Rieekan nodded. His team were in place and had their orders. "Go ahead and authorise as we'd planned."

"Yes, sir." Barnes snapped back him as ever the epitomy of efficiency.

Rieekan closed the comm channel, took a deep breath before opening up another channel to the special ops team he'd assembled.

00000

Following the landing instructions, Ruaridh anxiously wondered why that their path was taking the shuttle away from the commercial landing pads. He didn't know why he knew that, but he was beginning to get an inkling of trouble. Deciding to trust his feelings, Kerr set the shuttle on automatic pilot to follow their marked path.

"Artoo.Watch our path. Alert me if anything goes wrong."

Quickly exiting the cockpit, Ruaridh rummaged amongst his few belongs in his carry-all. He had put both lightsabres in the bag alongwith the remotes. His hand touched the green lightsabre hilt and on second thought, he removed and clipped it on his belt. He muted the vivid blue shirt he was wearing by pulling over a long dark tunic over his head. Hopefully it would cover up the lightsabre and help him to blend in to the cityscape a bit better. He double-checked his blaster on his thigh then securing the carry-all straps firmly over both of his shoulders, Kerr went back up to the cockpit.

"Thanks, Artoo." Kerr rested his hand for a moment on the domed head of the small droid. He appreciated the company of the astromech for this journey. It had seemed natural to him but he had no intention of taking the droid with him any further.

Anyway, he hoped the droid would be able to return the shuttle to Circadia.

Taking a perch on the edge of the pilot's chair, Kerr disengaged the automatic pilot. Taking the controls of the shuttle for one last time, he continued to follow the route marked out for him but all the while observing the cityscape below him. They were plenty of a landing pads on top of the skyscrapers that he could use. If he timed it correctly, he could make a quick diversion to get away unheeded. He knew that if he landed with the shuttle that he was possibly walking in to a trap.

"Artoo, I'm going to leave you now. Let the automatic pilot take you to your landing and then contact your owner or take the shuttle back to Circadia."

Artoo was confused. What was Master Luke up to now. His domed head swivelled as he watched the man leave the cockpit.

Beeping quietly to himself, Artoo was unsure what to do, when suddenly the comm centre activated sending him an urgent data burst from Mara Jade. He had to stop Master Luke from leaving.

The team watched closely as the shuttle touched lightly down on the landing pad. Their blasters were set for stun. They had been expressly told that they were to apprehend their target alive and unhurt if at all possible.They had been warned that their target was a Jedi so they were to be cautious. Several ysalamiri had been brought along and set up around the perimeter. The stage was set.

The shuttle settled on to it's landing struts and they apprehensively waited for the ramp to lower. Time passed slowly and still nothing occurred. A few of the team members shifted their positions quietly, unsure what this meant. Keeping alert, the team waited patiently for someone to exit the shuttle. Still nothing happened.

The team leader signalled them to remain still and vigilant. He was surprised by the inactivity as he had been warned things may get a little tough here. He was also aware that as time went on the team would get more restless and their watchifulness would relax. Frowning at them, he motioned them to continue to be on their guard while he selected a boarding party. Speaking in to his comlink on his lapel, the team leader appraised Rieekan of events.

Selecting six members of his team including himself, they made their cautious approach to the shuttle. Apprehension gripped him as he reached the shuttle ramp. Trying the access controls, he realised this was not going to be easy. The security programme refused to lower the ramp.

Annoyed, he spoke in to his communicator. Things were not going to plan. Reporting the lack of progress to Rieekan, the team leader awaited further instructions. He was going to need someone to hack in to the security programme to get the ramp lowered or to cut through the hull plating.

The rest of the team had started to relax as they realised this was going to be a slow job rather than the fire fight that they had been expecting.

Murmurs of conversation started up around the landing pad.

00000

Ruaridh Kerr had slipped out from one of the top access hatches on the Jade Sabre after having to pull the plug on the little droid. He hated de-activating the little fellow but when he had suddenly started to make leaving difficult, Ruaridh had decided it was necessary. He didn't have the luxury of time to argue with the droid.

Ruaridh knew that somehow his landing allocation had gone wrong. There was no way that normally he would be landing here. Lying flat on the shuttle's exterior, he would have to bide his time before trying to make his way out of here.

Surverying the landing area with interest, Kerr noted the presence of many forces. There was a cluster trying to access the shuttle's ramp controls but there was still too many in the rest of the landing pad for him to escape without detention. He was essentially trapped here. He was also getting a weird empty sense from certain areas round the landing bay which he couldn't understand. He realised that stealth was going to be his best option here but unless the numbers decreased even that option was going to be closed to him.

He wondered what they wanted with him It seemed a bit of overkill. Shaking his head, Ruaridh was unsure what to do. His theft of this shuttle had obviously attracted the wrong kind of attention. He wondered whose craft had he actually stolen. Maybe it was someone more important than he realised. Just his luck!

Re-checking the number around the hangar, it was not good. There was no way he could avoid that many or even if it came to a fight, hope to escape alive. It looked like he had chosen the best option for now. Hopefully, it would take them time to get through the security of the shuttle. By shutting down Artoo, he had gained some time as well. Hopefully, this party would assume that he had jumped ship earlier and decrease their watchfulness so that he would be able to slip away unnoticed.

The waiting was going to be the hard part.

00000

The Stellar Byrd finally reached the Coruscant system.

"Mara Jade for General Rieekan" Mara commed the NRI Director's office. Anxiously, wondering what had happened. She had felt a few flickers through the Force but there had been nothing for some time now.

"Mara!" The quiet, clear voice of Carlist Rieekan answered her. "We are glad you are here. I'm transmitting landing co-ordinates for you. Can you land as soon as possible? We need to get in to your shuttle but the security rig is proving somewhat awkward."

"Any news?" Mara asked not wanting to mention Luke's name in case someone else was in his office and overhearing their conversation.

"No." Rieekan was relieved that Mara was here.

"Have you transmitted to Artoo onboard?" Mara asked, wondering why the droid had let the NRI forces on board.

"We've tried but there had been no response." Rieekan replied. "The co-ordinates I've sent you are for the neighbouring pad. Make your way across and see if you can help. I'm going to come across shortly so I should see you there. Rieekan out."

Han and Mara exchanged glances. Each reading each other eyes in concern. They had hoped that they would catch up with Luke here.

Han and Mara were ready to exit the Stellar Byrd even before Rick had lowered the ramp fully. Staying put as Mara had ordered, Ells agreed that he would be better waiting on board his freighter until Ruaridh had been found.

_'Luke Skywalker!' _Rick shook his head at his thoughts. Rick still found it hard to believe that his former crew member was the supposedly deceased Jedi Master.

From the cockpit, Ells watched the figures of Han and Mara being met by security people. He wondered what exactly had happed to Ruaridh that had everyone is such a state. Rick just hoped that Ruaridh was okay but at least he knew that Mara and Han seemed to care greatly about Kerr.

He wondered if there was anything between Ruaridh and Mara. She certainly was a looker although she had the temperament to go with the hair. If he had been younger...

Mara nodded at Rieekan as soon as they were brought up to the NRI Director. He was talking with the ops team leader. They had still failed to get in to the Jade Sabre. It seemed ironic to Han after Luke had managed it so easily.

"Do we really need to have the ysalamiri?" Mara scowled as she waved her hand round the landing area. They were patchingly blocking her senses of the area. There weren't enough of them to create alarge enough force bubble to encompass the whole landing area. Even so, with the blank areas, Mara couldn't sense if Luke was nearby or not. There were several relaxed looking NR agents laughing in one corner. Her professionalism frowned at their behaviour.

"I thought it best, Mara." Rieekan answered her calmly. "I was not sure what we would be exactly dealing with here. I didn't want to get in to a firefight situation with Luke.However, it looks like all the preparations weren't needed. I will get the perimeter team to stand down but for now I will keep the ysalamiri here at the entrance until we know for certain that the shuttle is empty."

"Have you got in?" Mara asked. She hoped that they hadn't started to muscle their way in to her shuttle.

"Since you were on the approach, I asked the cutters to hold off until you arrived before they started to cut through your ship." Rieekan replied.

"Thank you." Mara was grateful for that small mercy. She would have hated that."Okay, let's see what has been going on."

Mara headed towards her shuttle. Quickly scanning the outside of her ship for damage, she let go a breath she was holding. There didn't seem to be any obvious damage  
externally.

Han and Rieekan kept apace with her as she marched up to the ramp. Feeding in her security code and placing her hand on the sensor plate, the ramp opened.

Mara didn't wait for it to lower fully, before she quickly slipped in. "Stay here." She ordered the security detail.

Rieekan however, motioned two of the man to follow them onboard.

She found Artoo Detoo de-activated in the lounge area. Kneeling down and checking the droid quickly over, she re-activated him.

The small droid started to rock and hoot loudly as soon as he came back online. "Steady on, Artoo." Mara put a hand on his dome top. "What happened? Where is Luke?"

Mara couldn't decipher the rapid whistles and hoots, she received as her answer. "Slow down Artoo. Give me that again."

"He doesn't seem to be board." Han had quickly checked the shuttle's main areas. He wasn't sure if Mara had any hidden compartments but he was not about to ask that in front of Rieekan.

"Artoo states that he was planning on leaving before they landed but when Artoo tried to stop him, Luke shut him down." Mara informed Han of what she had just learnt from the astromech.

"With your permission, Mara." Rieekan asked the trader."My team will do a full check."

Mara nodded in answer. "But first, get rid of the lizards and I'll see if I can sense him."

00000

Ruaridh watched the newcommers with interest as they entered the shuttle. The security team had relaxed a lot since the ramp came down and no-one on board had been found and the number of men around the landing pad had decreased significantly in the last few minutes. Knowing his luck was not going to hold for much longer, Kerr decided to try to slip away now before they searched the ship. He would not remain unseen against the ship's exterior if they looked real close.

He still didn't know what they wanted with him. It seemed far too much trouble to go to for just a shuttle theft.

Ruaridh quietly let himself drop off the shuttle. His movements amazingly hadn't attracted any attention so far. Slipping across behind some nearby crates, Ruarish paused. He had planned a route with the most cover whilst up on his previous vantage point. Cautiously, he worked his way quietly towards the landing pad's exit.

He reached the foot of steps up to the entrance. He couldn't believe it that he had made it so far but this was going to be the tricky bit. There was no way he would be able to bluff this. He needed a distraction. Looking around, Kerr tried to think of anything that he could use. There was nothing to hand. He would be spotted soon where he was. Quickly going through what he could use, he remembered that he had picked up some of the remotes from aboard the shuttle. He spotted a couple of security guards with two funny frames with animals on them. Frowning, Kerr wondered if these critters had anything to do with this strange blankness he was feeling as it had gotten stronger the nearer he had come to the entrance.

Casting a glance round the landing pad, Kerr waited for the best moment. Switching the remotes on and setting them for stun, Kerr threw the three of them up the stairs. Their arc sent them straight between the guards. Choas erupted as the seekers came active and started to blast every moving target.

Mara and Han heard the noise from inside the Jade Sabre. Taking one look at each other, they both dashed out the shuttle to see what was happening.

Right at the entrance, there was a something going on. Other members of the security detail were also rushing to help. Running at full tilt, Mara and Han leapt towards the melee. They both knew instinctively that Luke would be at the centre of it.

Mara stretched out her senses but once again the ysalamiri were blocking her awareness.

The seekers were causing havoc. They had already stunned the two men carrying the nutrient frames for the ysalamiri. Their prones figures half blocking the entrance while two of the remotes were effectively creating a second barrier.

Mara swore. She could see Luke in ths distance obviously still dealing with oanother of the seekers. His lightsabre was deflecting the stun blasts that were coming near him. His fluid movements showed that he obviously had passed the influence of the ysalamiri force bubble.

"Han shoot the lizards!" Mara requested. She was going to lose him again, unless she moved quickly. Mara knew she was good enough to get past the remotes without the Force but it would take her longer than she had. She didn't like killing the beasts but they needed to stop Luke.

Han complied quickly to her request. Mara sighed as the Force came flooding through her senses. She wasted no time chasing after Luke.

_"Wait!"_ Mara shouted to the disappearing figure but he was getting away. She was going to have to do something drastic.

_"Luke!" _Mara shouted his name verbally and mentally as she stretched out with the Force. Grabbing his lightsabre hilt with unseen hands, her telekenesis talent caused him to mis-step as she tugged the weapon away from him, and as she intended, a stun blast finally got through his defences.

Mara watched him collapse to the floor as she switched her attention to dealing with the remaining seekers.

Han rushed past her and blasted the third seeker before he reached the fallen Jedi. Bending down over Luke's prone figure, Han's fingers pressed against the man's carotid artery. Han was relieved to feel the pulse beating strongly.

Leaning back on his heels, Han reached over and collected the de-activated lightsabre.

End of ch9 post

Thanks to all my reviewers and hope that you enjoyed this part.


	11. Chapter 10

**Gone**

**Chapter 10**

Mara Jade took a deep breath as she shut down her lightsabre, turning around to see Han Solo on his knees beside Luke. Relief swept through her. They had finally caught up with him!

Mara hurried over to Han. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah." Han replied, keeping a close eye on Luke's sprawled body. It shouldn't be too long before the kid started to throw off the effects of the stun. Han hated the after-effects of being stunned himself. It was a horrible sensation. He also knew from experience that Luke tended to throw the stun off quicker than most people. He reached out to Mara passing her Luke's lightsabre. Mara took it silently and clipped it back to her belt once more. "He's going to be grumpy as a Gundark when he comes round."

Mara knelt beside Luke reaching out with her senses as her hand brushed his cheek. He was thinner in the face and more gaunt looking than she remembered but she was just so glad to see him. Putting her other worries aside, she was just pleased to be with him. She had thought she had truly lost him this time but once again he had made it back to them. He was safe again. Reaching out for his presence in the Force, Mara's attention focused in on him.

Han watched Mara as she surveryed Luke closely. Han could see that the Jedi had new scars on him but now was not the time to dwell on that. Han looked at the commotion at the landing pad entrance. He could see Rieekan approaching with some of the security goons. Standing up to block their access to Luke and Mara. He had a funny feeling that things were not going to go how he hoped for. Han suddenly wished Leia was here. He just wanted to take the kid back home.

General Rieekan was relieved that no-one had been killed in the events and that Luke Skywalker had been effectively neutralised without any injury. Stepping over quickly to meet Han Solo, Rieekan motioned several of the men forward.

"Han, we are going to have to take him in to our custody." Carlist knew that Solo was not going to be happy about this.

Han's body language became stubborn. His frame tensed up as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Luke belongs with his friends and family."

"I would normally agree with you, Han." Rieekan nodded deliberately using Han's first name to try and soften and turn the resentment coming off the Corellian. "However, I cannot allow that this time. Leia will understand. I promise you that we will allow him home as soon as possible."

"I'm not happy about this. Neither will Leia or Mara be." Han took a quick glimpse back at Luke and Mara. The kid was still not showing signs of waking up.

"Han. You know we can't let him home until we are sure what had been done to him." Rieekan pointed out, waving his hand back towards the landing pad. "He is obviously still having problems with his memory otherwise do you think Luke would have done what he did, back there? We need to find out what had been done to him so we can help him. You know it is for the best, Han. End of discussion."

Rieekan hoped that Solo would trust him after their history in the Rebellion. The General waved a couple of men in. "Bind him and take him to the shuttle." He wanted Luke safely transferred before he started to recover from the effects of the stun. He didn't want to have to sedate the Jedi further but he would order it if it became necessary.

"I will accompany him with them, Han. You get Leia." Mara Jade looked up from her place by Luke's side directly at Han. She wasn't happy about this either but she realised that Rieekan was talking sense for now. Luke was going to need help. However, that didn't mean she was about to abandon him to NRI. Mara continued spearing Rieekan with her green gaze. Her hard look warning him almost daring him to refuse. "I'm coming along too. I'm warning you now that I'm not leaving his side."

"Good plan, Jade." Han stated. He knew Mara would not let them do anything to Luke without good reason while he was getting Leia.

Rieekan wondered if he had missed something. He knew that Skywalker and Jade were good friends and very protective of each other but Mara was reacting oddly. There was a definate, more emotional reaction from her than he had expected.

They all watched as one of the men put binders on Luke's wrists. Mara and Han were unconfortable about that but recognised the sense of it. Luke had led them a merry dance and neither of them fancied repeating the experience. If Luke went to ground on Coruscant, there would be no way of finding him.

"Okay, Jade. It would be good for us to have your help with him." Rieekan added while hoping that they were not going to have any further trouble getting Skywalker to NRI headquarters.

Mara allowed the men to pick up the unconscious Jedi. Closely following them, Mara tried to think. She had certainly felt Luke's Force presence several times recently but when she tried to contact him then and just now, his mind had felt oddly shuttered. It was peculiar and worrying. When she was less worried, then she would give him grief about all the trouble he had put her through. She didn't ever want to go through this emotional rollercoaster ever again. If he did anything like this again – she decided that she would definately kill him.

Reflecting on what she knew and what she had seen, Mara wondered how things would go when he came round. She wasn't sure of the psychology of dealing with memory problems. She would follow Rieekan's lead initially as she suspected the NRI Director knew more what was going on than what he had divulged to Leia.

Rick Ells had heard the commotion and wondered what was going on. Curiosity eventually getting the better of him, he went to investigate. By the time he reached the access corridor, he caught sight of Mara disappearing but Han was talking to an older man.

"Rick!" Han called him over as he caught sight of him. "Let me introduce you to General Rieekan."

As Han made the quick introductions, he saw that Rieekan had immediately known who Rick Ells was when he heard the name.

The General shook hands with the freighter owner. "I would be pleased to sit down and have a chat with you at some point in the near future, Captain Ells. We may need your help. However, I need to be somewhere else just now so please excuse me." Rieekan nodded at Han and quickly followed the route that Mara had taken with Luke.

"Come on, Rick. I need you to give me a lift and then I'll introduce you to a real princess." Han slapped the other man on the shoulder.

Mara sat across from Luke in the small shuttle that was ferrying them to the NRI headquarters. Luke had been placed lying down on his back on the acceleration couch with a NR agent to either side of him.

Mara kept wondering what had happened. She hoped that she would get chance to speak to Rieekan alone so she could find out exactly what neural conditioning Luke had undergone before the mission. She also wondered who they had got to do it. She hoped that they hadn't messed with him too much. She couldn't understand why Luke had agreed to it but then again, a lot of things Luke had done in the past seemed crazy to her.

Watching his figure, Mara started to see signs that he was regaining consciousness. His eyelids started to flutter as a small moan passed his lips. He tried to move his arms but only to find them restrained in front of him. Nothing prepared her for the wave of sheer panic that she had felt emanating from him. She had never felt anything like that from Luke. Ever. Period. It was over before as quickly as it had begun. What had caused that? Reaching out to him, she realised that he was still only half aware, something in his subconscious had triggered the initial reaction.

"Luke?" Worried, Mara went over to him, ignoring the agents who had placed a restraining hand on him when he started to move.

Ruaridh's actions had stilled when he discovered his predicament. He just lay back assessing what had happened to him and where he was. He tried to remember what he had been doing... Nothing was coming to him except a nauseating feeling behind his eyes and a nagging dull headache. He should be so used to that by now. Feeling a little ill used, Ruaridh opened his eyes.

A woman swam in to focus as he tried to orientate himself. She looked familiar. Why did he feel as if he was wading through deep water? What had she called him?

"Luke?" The warm voice had asked him again. He just closed his eyes and tried to centre himself again. The light seemed so bright that it had initially hurt his eyes. He felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Where am I?" Ruaridh asked, opening his eyes again more cautiously. Squinting up at her face, Ruaridh frowned as he tried to place her. She looked familiar... did he know her?

Mara watched the disorientation fade as he became more aware of his surroundings. This was not how she had envisaged their reunion to be. Her elation at finding him was still there but rapidly becoming more and more replaced by anxiety as she searched his blue eyes for recognition. There was something there but Mara realised that Rieekan was right. He certainly going to need help as she found no immediate sign that he knew her. His Force sense also seemed tightly bound down.

"Here, let me help you." Moving an arm behind his shoulders, Mara helped him sit up pushing one of security guards aside to help him. She watched various questions flit over his features. She waited for him to ask.

"Thank you." Kerr was trying to figure out what was going on. He noted the binders on his wrist and the presence of the two burly men either side of him. His head felt clogged up. Shaking his head, he tried to clear the mental fog. He finally remembered the landing pad and the seekers - he must have been hit somehow. Slowly, filling in the blanks, Ruaridh began to surmise what had happened to him.

Mara Jade watched Luke carefully. She realised from his blank expression that he was obviously still suffering some form of amnesia or induced memory loss. She would just let things develop rather than overwhelm him with too much information. It was so hard, when all she really wanted to do was hold her farmboy close and ravish him. She needed to sure he wasn't a mirage. A figment of her de-ranged mind in some bizarre dream.

Ruaridh watched the expression on the red head's face. She seemed concerned about him but the two figures either side of him, told him that he was obviously in some form of detention. Just to test that theory, he tried to stand up and both men twitched violently at his movement and each put a restraining hand back on his arms stopping him. With a half smile, Ruaridh knew that they had been given orders not to let him away. Yet, it was obvious that the woman in front of him was different. She was not a security officer but who and what was she to him? He could see the concern for him in her eyes.

Mara saw the small knowing smile flit across her lover's full lips. She found her lips echoing the movement. She had to appreciate his tactics. He may not know who he really was but he was still clever at analysing situations.

Mara reached out to him with the Force, curious to see how he would react. Her awareness brushed against his. She saw that his shoulders had tensed and he sat up straighter as he became aware of her touch.

"Hey, farmboy!" She sent her nickname to him, wondering if he would remember anything.

Ruaridh had been aware of this woman's aura as soon as he had woken up but he couldn't explain what she had just done to him. There was a familiarity tickling all his senses. He slowly released his breath when the pain he had come to associate with this feeling never came. It was felt right, more than right. He found himself watching her face closely trying to read the emotion hidden in her eyes.

Ruaridh realised that he did know her. She was the woman from his dream. He appraised her lithe figure. His eyes taking in her curves as well as noting the weaponry on her person. Was she here to help him or hinder him?

Mara was aware of Luke's gaze as well as a fleeting mental contact. She held her breath hoping that he may suddenly remember her. There seemed to be some sort of recognition but not the sort she had been hoping for.

The NRI security agents were still holding on to him rather tightly. Mara frowned at them.

"Let him go." She ordered the men, just as Rieekan came over. Luke's attention was drawn to this new person.

The men ignored her but their hands eased after Rieekan nodded at them to release him.

Rieekan watched Luke closely. He seemed alert but he was obviously uncertain of his situation. There was a tenseness about him which Luke usually didn't have.

Kerr recognised the new arrival as the man in charge. Once more, this stranger was watching him closely. Ruaridh was beginning to wonder what was wrong with him that sparked this amount of intense scrutiny. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Ruaridh's chin came up defiantly. He certainly didn't know what was going on here but whatever they wanted with him, they were not going to find him a walk-over to get it.

Mara noted the tilt of his head. She knew the mannerisms of Luke so well. It was just so strange to see his defiant act starting to kick in subconsciously. She wondered if Rieekan knew Luke well enough to recognise the trouble that small signal sent. It certainly alerted her and at the same time reassured her. This stubborn bantha character trait was so Luke.

They would get him back. It was just going to take some time.

---------------

Vivane settled in to her rented apartment. It was small and clean but that was all you could say about it. It was on one of the lower residential apartment blocks. Everything on Coruscant had a hierarchy. The higher you were, the more prestigous the address and the more expensive the rent. Although she probably could have afforded slightly better accommodations, this one suited her. She still had an impressive view from her small window. She could just make out the distinctive mushroom shaped dome of the Senate building in the distance behind the open space of the plaza.

She had collected a few groceries for her stay. Putting them away in the small kitchette, the old woman started to humm as she carried out her domestic chores, listening to HoloNet news in the background.

She hoped that she would be able to her re-acquaint herself with some of the tourist attractions tomorrow and maybe visit one of the public gardens or the plaza. It had been a long time since she had last been on Coruscant at the height of the Emperor's power. She wasn't sure if the Senate Building would be open to tourists until after the re-opening ceremony for the Grand Convocation Chamber but that was still weeks away, so she hoped that she maybe get a look round.

End post Ch 10

**Sorry for the delay in posting but I've had very little free time to do anything online. DRL still got a hold but have managed to upload the next few chapters today to will post them online for you if you guys are still reading and want the next parts, let me know!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Gone **

**Chapter 11**

"Hi, Mara." Leia Organa Solo greeted the trader cautiously. Leia wasn't sure how Luke's return would affect Mara's recent attitude to her. "How's he doing?"

"The medics are checking him out which he isn't appreciating as usual." Mara was standing by the viewing area, watching the scene of the neighbouring room closely. Turning around to face Leia, she added. "He has a few more scars to add to his collection."

Leia nodded as her eyes were drawn towards the scene. She caught her first sight of her brother in months. He seemed to be co-operating with the medics. It was so good to see him again when she thought she would never would again.

Mara watched Leia closely. She felt the princess reach out to her brother. Curious to see the reaction, Mara waited. She had tried several times since they had arrived at the NRI facility but apart from the occasional flashes from Luke, all she kept getting a rather quiescent feeling. She couldn't really describe it.

A slight frown passed over Leia's features which she quickly banished. The Force was strangely subdued around Luke when he usually had such a presence. It was there but it was like it had been dampened. It was an odd.

"They have called for Senator Cilghal. They are currently waiting for her to arrive." Leia informed Mara of what Rieekan had told her. "She had helped them with Luke before the mission. She was the only one that he would allow to do the neural conditioning."

Mara looked up at that information. Mara knew that Luke trusted the Jedi Healer implicitly. The Mon Calarami had left Yavin to take up the role of Senator for her people so she was now often found on Coruscant. It was all beginning to make some sense. Luke had not been that reckless agreeing to the neural conditioning as she had at first thought.

"Good." Mara hoped Cilghal would be able to help Luke.

Instinctively, Leia reached over and touched Mara lightly on her forearm. "How are you doing?"

Mara looked at Leia's hand then let her eyes drift up to the concerned brown eyes. Shrugging off her concern, Mara decided not to answer. She couldn't remain aloof with Leia for long. Mara knew that she had not treated her future sister-in-law well over the last few months but in Mara's opinion she fully deserved it when she had almost blackmailed Luke to go on this half baked mission in the first place.

"I'll be fine, when Luke's back to normal." Mara stated. She hoped that would be soon.

Both women looked back at the object of their discussion. The medics had finished with him and were leaving him along sitting on the medical couch doing back up his shirt.

Leia's heart reached out to him. She wanted to see him but she had been told that it was best not to confront him with too many people at present.

"How has he been with you?" Leia asked. She suspected that Mara was missing her brother's Force sense as much as she was.

------

Ruaridh watched the medics leave the examination room. He was fed up with them poking and prodding him with their instruments but at least they seemed to wish him no harm. He just wished he knew what was going on. The woman from his dreams seemed to want to help him but she hadn't told him anything other than calling him, Luke. He hadn't seen her since she had been chased out by the medics several hours ago. He suspected that she was watching though.

At that thought, Kerr looked up to the observation window which had been blanked out. He knew that people were watching him on the other side. He could feel it. He disliked it but at least the restraints had been removed. Trying to ignore the fact, Ruaridh looked around the room. He had to accept the fact that he was not in control of what was happening to him at present.

He would just have to be patient and see what these folks wanted from him. Ever since he had come to Kyrash IV station, he had the feeling that he had not really be in control of his own destiny. He was getting fed up of it. He didn't know why he couldn't remember and he was fed up about it. The frustration welling up in him.

It was some time later but exactly how long a time interval had passed, Ruaridh couldn't say when the door opened again.

Ruaridh was suprised when Rick Ells came through it. Pushing himself off the couch, Kerr waited to see what his former boss was going to say.

"Hey!" Ells greeted him. "Bet you never expected me!"

Ruaridh just watched the Corellian cross over to him. He was confused to what he was doing here.

"I have been asked to speak to you, first of all." Ells went on to explain. "These folks know you but you have been suffering from some sort of memory loss and they want to help you regain your memories."

Rick watched Ruaridh assimulate this information. "I know when I first hooked up with you, it was evident that things had been a bit rough for you but you never told me the reason. I believe that these folks are genuine, Kerr. They have shown me that they know you, or rather I should say, who you really are."

"They have asked me to chat to you about what you can remember over the last few months. They need to know if you short term memory is good."

With that, Rick took a seat beside his couch and after an initial awkwardness, Kerr sat back down and the two men started to talk.

The observation room, several people watched and listened closely. A medic was talking to Rick through a small communicator, quietly guiding the conversation whilst observing what his monitor of Luke's vital signs were showing. Mara was still uncertain this was a good idea but the medics had pressed her and Leia to agree to it.They wanted to see if confrontational tactics would help jog some of his memories.

When it came around to his head injury and scar, Ruaridh started to show signs of stress. Shaking his head, Ruaridh kept saying. "He didn't know."

Rick watched the man's knuckles tighten and the edge of the couch. He cast a quick glance up to the observation window, he didn't want to push his friend when it was obviously bothering him but the medic was insistent.

Ells watching his former employee decided to stop despite the instructions. Kerr was really starting to tremble in reaction to the straightforward question.

Ruaridh had stopped hearing what Rick was saying. The questions had prompted another flashback. It was not pleasant as it took over his senses. Ruaridh was lying on his back, restrained so he couldn't move. There was so much pain that he couldn't cope. Unaware of that he was transmitting his feelings, Ruaridh cried out in pain.

_"No!!!!" _

Mara and Leia felt it through the Force. The intensity of the pain almost causing them to black out. Dazedly, Mara swore at the medic as she stumbled towards the door as she tried to go to help Luke.

It was at this point, Senator Cighal entered the examination room. Swiftly crossing the room to Luke, her fins touched the Jedi Master on the temple, blocking the flashback and let her healing talent wash the pain away. Luke collapsed in relief as she did so, Cighal caught him and placed him on the couch. Shaking her head, she sent him a suggestion to sleep. Feeling the distraught senses calming down, Cighal leant forward to examine him. She had seen and felt his anguish._What had caused that to happen?_

Mara and Leia rushed in to the room, closely followed by Han and Rieekan.

"What happened?" Han asked knowing whatever it was, was not good.

It was several weeks later when Luke was finally allowed to leave the NRI. It had not been a pleasant few weeks so Luke was extremely glad to be getting out of the place. He was less happy about the fact that he was still to have a security presence but at least it was a start. He was thankful for Cighal's help and he knew that the Mon Calarami would be calling in on him at Leia's over the next few days so hopefully he would get the chance to thank her properly.

Leia had arranged that he and Mara stayed with them for the first few days. Luke had chuckled at Mara's expression when she realised that as they listened to Rieekan about the arrangements. It looked like that they were not going to get much time alone to themselves.

"Cut it out, farmboy." Mara sent to him, aware of his amusement. "I still have not forgiven you for stealing my ship."

Luke hid his smile behind his hand but his blue eyes were dancing with a mischievious twinkle.

Mara looked at him and felt her own lips twitch in a half smile in return. She was so happy that she couldn't stay annoyed with him for long. Luke had been returned to her and their Force bond had reinstated itself as Luke's memories returned. Feeling rather possessive of him, she really didn't want to share him with anyone right now.

"I know!" Luke sent to her in turn. He was perfectly aware of her feelings and to be honest was feeling the same thing. What he would give to have her in his arms just now but he would just have to make do with being in her presence. He wished the General would hurry up.

Squeezing her hand which had sought his out while Rieekan was speaking, Luke tried to make light of the restrictions NRI were placing on him. He wasn't allowed anywhere other than Leia's apartment. That was going to grind but just now, Luke was looking forward to getting out of theset of rooms that he had been allowed to occupy here in NRI headquarters for the last few weeks. He was also aware that according to most of the galaxy thought he was dead. Luke quite liked that idea. Hopefully, it meant he would get some peace for awhile. He was looking forward to spending some time with Mara, Leia, Han and the kids. Leia had told him excitedly about the return of Bail Organa. She was keen to introduce him to her 'foster' father.

Pulling his attention back on to the NRI Director, Luke gave General Rieekan a broad and genuine smile when Carlist had told them that they could go.

Shaking his head, Rieekan smiled in return. It was nice to see that. He had memories of Skywalker's grin but the Jedi Master always seemed to be so serious compared to when he had first joined the Rebellion. Obviously this relationship with Mara Jade suited him. The pair of them had certainly lightened up.

Rieekan was always amazed at what Luke Skywalker could bounce back from but this time it had been too close, especially according to the Jedi Healer Cighal. She had reassured him that the Jedi Master was finally free from the sleeper interferences. The Jedi healer had been horrified at what he had gone through on this latest mission in the months that he had been missing. Rieekan had wanted to know but she refused to give him the details. She had told him that was between Luke and herself. The Mon Calamari had been most vehement about that and told him that he would just have to be satisfed with her assessment of Luke's mental condition. She said that she was glad that she had been able to help but in no uncertain terms would she ever agreed to help with any placement of neural conditioning again.

Glad that one problem had been resolved, his next upcoming headache was the he re-opening of the Grand Convocation Chamber. He would be keeping a close eye on Luke for the near future but he hoped that would be the end of the incident. They had investigated the few leads that the data chips in the carryall had contained but nothing had come of them. The contact that Luke was meant to have called on Coruscant also seemed a dead end so Rieekan hoped that everything was finished. They were keeping the news of Luke's return very quiet for now but knowing the media interest in Luke Skywalker, it would explode over the Holonet news soon or later. Rieekan knew that Luke was going to hate all the publicity whenever the news broke. Rieekan hoped at that point the Jedi Master would be no longer on Coruscant but back at the Jedi Academy on Yavin's fourth moon where the holoreporters would find it hard to get hold of him.

----------

Luke and Mara were escorted to the Organa's apartment, where there were more security guards already stationed on the access to the apartment. Luke frowned, his steps more hesitant for a few steps as he spotted them. This was a bit much. Mara's hand tightened on his arm as she felt his reaction.

"Come on, Luke." She encouraged him to ignore their presence. "You'll get used to it."

Luke shot her a glance. "You know that I won't!"

Rieekan had been clear about the arrangements but that didn't mean that Luke or Mara had to like them. Mara recognised that Luke was feeling rather unsettled.

Luke just took in the security presence that he had agreed to but the blatant lack of trust was already getting to him despite him trying not to let it. He was also missing the familiar weight of his lightsaber hanging at his hip. Luke just sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, flyboy." Mara squeezed his arm, bringing Luke's focus of attention back on her rather than on the security guards. "I know there are some folks waiting to give you a huge welcome home."

They just reached the apartment door when it was opened by a grinning Han Solo. Putting his arm around Luke's shoulders, Han pulled the shorter man forward in to a warm hug. Mara stood back, watching the old friends embrace, and smiling at Leia down the hallway where she was restraining the three children for a moment to allow her husband to greet Luke.

"Don't do that ever again, kid." Han chastised him. "I've got too many greys already for you to be pulling stunts like that!"

Han let Luke go just in time, knowing full well that the Jedi was about to be swamped by the three impatient Solo kids. Anakin leapt up into his uncle's arm, the momentum of his flying tackle causing Luke to stagger back slightly. Jacen and Jaina hugged their uncle with only slightly less exuberance.

The human pyramid slowly managed to find their way into the lounge area properly. Leia knew that she would get time with her twin a little later but just now, Luke would be hard pressed to do anything until the children had been satisfied. Beckoning to Mara, she invited Jade to sit down admist the chaos. Leia enjoyed the family scene and leaning in to Han side as she hugged him. Her family were now complete again. She couldn't wait to introduce Luke to her father.

Mara Jade smiled at the scene. She had heard about the way the Solo kids greeted Luke but this was the first time she had actually witnessed the onslaught. Mara looked up to see Bail Organa's amazement at the scene.Catching his eye, he nodded at her. His own lips curled up at amusement at the antics of his grandcildren.

Luke had finally collapsed onto one of Leia's sofa's still entangled with the kids, laughing with them. It seemed to be rapidly deteriorating in to a tickling match.

It was sometime later before Leia got chance to introduce Luke to Bail properly. Leia's brown eyes were so full of laughter and happiness that Luke couldn't remember when he had seen her this happy.

Delighted to meet Bail Organa, Luke smiled as he shook the former Viceroy's hand.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Luke." Bail told the Jedi. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Uh-oh, good I hope." Luke answered. He had felt something strange when he had shaken hands with the Alderanian. Uncertain at what had just occurred, Luke covered the momentary surprise as Leia snuck in under his arm, giving his waist a squeeze. Luke welcomed the distraction and appreciated the moment at he looked down at his shorter twin and hugged her in return.

Bail recognised the affection between the two and was glad to see the two siblings together.

Mara felt her eyes drawn over to the scene. She had seen Luke's reaction to Organa. She would have to ask him later what that was about. She was looking forward to having him to herself for a time but she simnply enjoyed watching him interact with his family. It was so good to have him back. Reaching out and touching his Force presense, Mara was rewarded with a knowing smile as he looked back at her. Mara just enjoyed the mental caress he sent back at her. Later couldn't come soon enough for her.

Endpost CH 11


	13. Chapter 12

**Reminder this fic is rated M.**

**Please consider yourself warned that this chapter contains sexual situations. Do not read on, if this makes you uncomfortable. I was going to edit but then decided you have been warned...**

**  
**

**Gone **

**Chapter 12 **

**  
**

General Rieekan read the report thoroughly. The arrangements for the re-opening ceremony for the Grand Convocation Chamber seemed to be progressing satisfactorily. However, he wasn't sure what to do about the unveiling of the new statues to the Atrium of the Senate. The grand hallway still had an impressive collection of the Old Republic's greatest heroes and politicians lining the perimeter of the room. Several of these had been irrepairably damaged by the terrorist bomb which had necessitated the building works. A committee had decided which new pieces would be commisioned to fill the vacant spots to commerate the Peace Treaty. They had processed and approved the nominations from the Imperial Reminant and the New Republic.. Rieekan had forgotten that Luke Skywalker was one of the approved memorials until this morning and it was now coming back to haunt him. The decision was what to do with it now that Luke was back alive.

With a wry smile, he could just see Luke's reaction to it. It would almost be worth that alone...

NRI were going to have to decide when to release the information about Luke's return to the holopress. Rieekan had been getting reports that several investigative journalists had been getting suspicious of the increased security around the Organa Solos apartment. They hadn't believed the cover story that this was as a result as a significant death threat to Leia Organa Solo.

Rieekan knew it was only a matter of time that the holonews discovered that one of their past favourites was back alive. He just hoped that they would hold off just now and be distracted by all the pomp and ceremony going on with the re-opening of the auditorium in the Sentate Building. Rieekan was doubly grateful that Luke was confined to Leia's apartment for now but this status quo was unlikely to remain for long. He just hoped that the media frenzy when it was discovered that Luke was alive would be later rather than sooner. It would be a nightmare trying to contain the situation once the holoreporters got involved.

Rieekan's gut feeling was telling him that the Grand Convocation's re-opening was the target behind the whole situation with Luke. It seemed too much of a coincidence for Luke to have returned to Coruscant at this point in time for it not be.

If he could just allow things to be controlled until then, Rieekan would then start to relax and believe that Cighal was correct that the Jedi Master was free from any conditioning. Luke wouldn't like it but he was going to be confined for awhile longer. It wasn't a matter of trust but of necessity.

Giving a big sigh, Rieekan moved on to the next report. At times, he wondered why he had ever agreed to this position.

000000000000

It was much later, when a lot of the fuss died down that Luke managed to escape out on to Leia and Han's apartment balcony attached to the downstair lounge area. Anakin had eventually been put to bed despite his grumblings whilst the twins had gone to to one of heir friends for a sleepover.Bail had taken this oppotunity to leave which had left the four of them relaxing and chatting a while.

Luke reflected on his homecoming. It had been lovely yet it still felt a little surreal. Listening on Mara and Han's lively conversation about events leading up them finding him, Luke found his mind drifting. While he was glad to out of the NRI building and whilst very pleasant in Leia and Han's apartment, he still felt unsettled with the restrictions. Events of the last few hours catching up with him, Luke found that he wanted and needed a little space. The restless feeling growing in him, Luke excused himself from the others company. Leaving Han, Mara and Leia talking on the couch , Luke stepping out through the door on to the balcony.

Luke leant against the balcony railing surverying the spectacular sunset against the Coruscant skyline. It was an impressive sight. The particulate matter in the atmosphere making the sunset vivid. Luke had lost count of how many times he had seen various suns set on different worlds. They were all different and he never grew tired of them. Yet to him, it was always peculiar to see just to see a single sun set. Unconsciously, he always compared the sunsets to those of Tatooine's binary suns. It had taken time and perspective but he had grown to appreciate his desert home planet. At times, like now, he yearned for the simplicity of a desert life. Luke watched the colours ebb as the darkness took over and all the lights from the various building slowly gained in intensity as the reflections of the sunset dimmed. Coruscant was beautiful at night. It was hard to comprehend the number of beings on this planet. Their lives creating an energy through the Force which reached out to him. Luke immediately felt his mood lift.

Taking a deep breath, Luke closed his eyes just enjoying the sensations of the light breeze blowing across his face and ruffling his hair. Stretching out with his other senses, Luke simply enjoyed the moment. His awareness soaring passed the lines of air traffic ignoring the racket of the cityscape. It was a relief to feel outside air on his face once again. He had been feeling trapped and stifled for so long. He had pushed aside the recent events to a corner of his mind. He was aware that he would have to deal with them sooner or later but at present, he couldn't. It was still all too fresh for him. He would deal with them when he felt he was ready but at present, Luke simply just wanted to forget. He knew that he was avoiding the issue and his reticence to deal with things would probably be worse for him in the long term but he just felt too stretched at present. He had mentally blocked off these feelings and the events. There was no way he was going to share these with Mara or even Leia. He had felt Mara's reaction to when she realised what he had done but apart from raising a questioing eyebrow at him, she had allowed it to pass without question so far. This had made him feel bad for being unable to share but there was no way, he was going to allow her to see what he had sufferred. He didn't want to revisit it. It was bad enough that Cilghal had seen some of it. The Jedi healer knew that he was avoiding it and she had told him as much. He knew that he would need to come to terms with what had happened but just now, Luke preferred not to confront these memories. He would deal with them in his own time and preferably when he was not on Coruscant.

Whether it was echoes in the Force of the thousand of beings on the planet with no natural enviroment left on the planet, whether it was a mixture of traumatic events from the past, or whether it was the fact that the Emperor had resided here but his heart was never at peace on Coruscant and this time was no different. The dark side of the Force had left an imprint in various locations on Coruscant. These vibrations always seemed to grate at him, like a subliminal off-key chord that no-one else could hear. He always felt on edge here despite Leia's attempts to make him feel at home. He knew that she couldn't understand it but Mara did.

Pushing his dark thoughts aside, he let his thoughts turn towards his future wife. Reaching out to her, he let his Force senses mingle wth her own. Taking pleasure from the brief contact, Luke smiled as he felt Mara approach the balcony's door. He appreciated that Mara had understood him enough to give him a few moments alone before joining him out here.

Leaning further on to his hands, Luke lifted himself up and swivelled round on the railing so he ended up sat balancing on the edge.

Mara came over to Luke, smiling as she watched him perched on the edge of balcony, swinging his heels like a three year old. She had felt the mixture of emotions through their bond but rather than rushing out to Luke, she had let him work his way through things.

Moving to stand in front of him, Mara reached out, lightly brushing her fingertips down the side of his face. Feeling Luke's hands reach out to her shoulders, she allowed him to pull her forwards in to his embrace. Closing her eyes, she tilted her face up as Luke gently captured her lips with his own. The initial contact was very light as he skirted her lips as he watched her reactions. Her intense green eyes lidded as she enjoyed the sensations. It had been far too long...

"Mara..." Luke murmured as he drew in for another kiss, sending her all his love. This time the kiss deepened slowly as Luke took his time, relishing the sensations running through him and through Mara across their Force bond.

Mara just melted in to Luke's embrace as he slipped off the railing to gain more physical contact. Mara's curves seemed to naturally fit in to his body. Luke closed his eyes as he tasted her lips more lightly, a hint of the Corellian brandy that she had been drinking earlier still present.

Quietly groaning, Luke pulled her against himself tightly, as his kiss moved along her jaw line. Luke could feel Mara's lips, teeth and tongue making a similar trail across his face towards his ear. As her neat teeth gently nibbled at his earlobe, Luke groaned again as he felt her hand trace along his back to his buttocks as her pelvis ground in to him.

Pulling back for a moment, Luke took in Mara's expression. She was just as hungry for it as he was. The Force was swirling round them. Neither of them noticed, the brief pop of Han's head out of the balcony's entrance surverying the scene. Smiling to himself, Han went back in and left them to it.

Mara's hand circled round Luke's neck, pulling his face down for another soul searching kiss. Her awareness met Luke's until she was no longer sure where she ended and he began. Not that long ago, the lack of self would have scared her but now she just wanted more. Her hands travelled over his body again, feeling for the shirt opening until her fingers finally touched warm, soft flesh. Pulling the shirt tails round out of the restrictive waistband, Mara let her hands caress the skin now exposed. Slowly teasing as she slid her hand down the front of Luke's groin to the physical evidence of his arousal.

Luke's groan deepened as he felt Mara's touch. Conscious thought was gone, Luke just reacted to the beautiful woman in front of him that he was deeply in love with.

"Far ... too...many... clothes!" Mara managed to say between kisses as her hands swept around her husband-to-be's body.

Luke whole-hearted agreed with that one as he begun his own assault on the problem. Mara's belt hit the balcony floor with a solid clunk, as his fingers managed to undo the catch before undoing the long zip down the front of the black jump suit. Fervent fingers managed to slip the top of one piece down off her shoulders. Luke's hand reached out and gently caressed one of Mara's breasts. The dusky pink nipple erect as he brushed his lips over the tip.

Mara felt as her knees were about to give way as Luke started to renew his assault on her body. It felt so good. Closing her eyes, Mara just let Luke support her own body weight as she felt so lightheaded as he pleasured her. Mentally and physically, Mara felt Luke's response to her reactions. _It felt so good...so right_. Mara just let herself be carried away on the wave of intense pleasure.

Luke was feeling as if he would explode with the pleasure, pulling back he slowed his movements, trying to gain a little more control over his body. Regaining a bit of awareness, Luke smiled at Mara. Kissing her lightly on the lips, he gently replaced the top of her jumpsuit. His fingers lightly tickling the freckled skin over the top of her shoulders.

"Not here." Luke answered gruffly. His voice was huskier, deeper than normal with the intense emotions running through him. His blue irises reduced to a thin rim as his eyes had become all pupil in the mixture of desire and low light levels. He put a finger on her slightly pouting lips. "Ssshhh. No complaints now. Just hold on to that fire, my love."

Smiling at her, Luke bent down and picked up her dislodged belt and with his other hand reached out for her hand. Kissing the back of her hand lightly, he clasped her hand firmly and pulled her after him. Passing through the balcony door, he just led her towards the bedroom that Leia had set aside for him. Luke was conscious of Han and Leia's eyes on them as they traversed the distance across the lounge to the hall. He didn't care what they looked like. Mara didn't object to his direction, letting him take the lead for once without a sound.

Han's lopsided grin just said it all, as he pulled Leia to him. "Think Luke has the right idea." Han leant down as kissed Leia."Time to move this committee to the bedroom..."

Leia closed her eyes in appreciation of her husband's talented lips. She hoped that Luke and Mara would remember to shield their emotions or she may have some interesting questions from her youngest in the morning. She knew that putting Luke in the guest suite rather than his usual room had been the correct thing to do as it was the farthest away from the other family bedrooms. Bail had vacated the suite when he moved in to his own rented nearby apartment. Leia reached out to her brother and Mara Jade and was relieved to find that they were indeed remembering to shield their thoughts and emotions. Bringing her attention back to Han, Leia smiled back at the old pirate.

"I'm... not... a committee..." Leia gave her standard answer in between the kisses. These little remarks re-affirming their own past.

"Pity... "Han quipped. Leia hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! I didn't deserve that!"

"Shut up you, nerf herder." Leia answered back. "And, just kiss me..."

Han was glad to oblige.

Luke and Mara made it as far as the bedroom door when Luke suddenly pulled Mara in to him again. Kissing her thoroughly on the lips, Luke couldn't wait any longer. He just couldn't get enough of her. Inhaling her perfume, Luke ran his fingers through her glorious hair cradling her head, drawing her deeper in to his fervent kiss. His tongue slipping over her apart lips, dipping in to her mouth before swirling around her tongue. Mara echoed his movements with her own as they explored the sensations they were creating in each other while their hands started to undress each other. Mara's boots hit the floor with a loud thump, not long followed after Luke's. Their attire did not make speed undressing easy.

Closing the door behind her, Mara put her hands on to Luke's chest, her long fingers caressing before pressing the half naked man backwards until they reached the bed. With a role reversal, Mara took charge, pushing him backwards on to the bed as she straddled him.

"Tut, tut, Jedi... Still too many clothes!" Mara grinned at him Her finger traced the contours of his erection through his pants. Luke squirmed underneath her delightfully as his hand reached up to help her remove the body suit she was still wearing.

"I'm not the only one." Luke complained as his hands worked their way along her inner thigh. Flipping them over, Luke's body leant over her as a finger and thumb slipped in between her legs seraching out her centre.

Mara knew she would lose it too quickly if she allowed him to do that. She wanted him right now. She need to feel him inside her, now.

"Luke!" Mara muttered at him urgently, sending him her feelings across their bond.

Responding without conscious thought, Luke followed her request, divesting them of the remaining barriers, before slowly sheathing himself in her warmth.

Mara groaned as she felt him inside her. The length and width of his penis stretching her inner muscles delightfully. Luke kissed her passionately as his eyes locked on to her.

_"I love you." _

Mara knew it through every fibre of her being that this wonderful man, loved her for who she was and had no doubts about it. She knew that she reciprocated the feeling and the  
depth of her emotions and feelings for Luke were echoed across their bond. Mara have dreamed and fantasied about this moment for so long over the last few weeks. It felt so good to be one with him again.

Luke slowly set a slow rhythmn, wanting to make this union last but Mara obviously had other ideas.

"Faster, flyboy!" Mara raised her legs to wrap round him, urging him to up the pace.

Luke began to move faster inside her, letting the delicious friction dictate a pattern.

"Yes, Luke! Harder! More Intense!" Mara urged him. She wanted to really feel him inside her. She had missed him so much. She wanted him to make her feel alive again. Mara started to move with him and encourage him.

"Mara!" Luke growled. She was doing unspeakable things to him, the way she was moving on him. He wasn't going to last very long if she kept doing that. Giving in, Luke let go and started to thrust in to his lover, with firm deep strokes. Reading her emotions, he instinctively returned to the angles that were giving her the most pleasure which in turn fed back to him. Feeling her inner walls tremble as her climax came, it was all that took to send him off over the edge as he orgasmed in to her. The Force was swirling round them both in the sea of pleasure – physical, emotional and mental.

Recovering slowly, Luke rolled off Mara and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Love you." He repeated his word of earlier. In the post-coital bliss, Mara just snuggled in to his arms and whispered his words back at him.

Smiling softly at her countenance, Luke brushed his lips over hers as he held her. Closing his eyes, Luke let their warm, sated feelings wash over him, as he drifted to sleep well aware that Mara was doing the same.

000000000000000000

Vivane was pleased. The delivery from Kyrash IV had been received some time ago and it had been put in place. Vivane had been anxious about this part as it was the one chink in the chain which she had little control over. The fact that Skywalker had been caught and was still being held by NRI had been an initial worry but she finally had word from one of double agents within NRI that everything was going to plan. They had also given her the datachips and lightsabre that had been in Skywalker's possession after placing duplicates in the carryall so hopefully it would not be discovered that there were missing.

Vivane admired the lightsabre. She was uncertain how the agent had managed to get this out from under Rieekan's nose but she was glad to see the weapon. She had gone to great lengths to place the items for Skywalker to make this and now she held the finished article. Pressing the activation button, she watched as the blue-white blade emerged from the handle.

Fiddling with the settings, Vivane managed to produce a shorter, narrow blade. Smiling, she shut the weapon down. She was well pleased.

End of post 12


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay in posting but DRL been terrible for the last number of months so thought I'd better post before everyone completely forgot this story or got confused with the other 'Gone' being posted.

Just a quick recap and apologies that I am crap at writing summaries!

AU- Set 15 years after Battle of Endor. 

Luke Skywalker goes on an undercover mission to rescue Bail Organa at the request of his sister. Luke is caught and presumed to be dead after images of an execution reach the NR.

Mara knowing the history of the former mining base on Lyntrax III which has just been purchased by Talon Karrde, investigates and discovers Bail Organa who she returns to Leia on Coruscant. Meanwhile, things afoot in the Outer Rim. It is discovered that Luke is still alive going about as his undercover identity and has amnesia. Han and Mara eventually manage to catch up and stun a non-compliant Luke who in the process stole Mara's ship to get back to Coruscant. Luke is taken to NRI who are suspicious of Luke's period of MIA. Luke regains his memory and is finally allowed to Leia and Han's apartment where he meets Bail Organa and gets chance to have a private reunion with Mara.

Hope that rings enough bells?

Thanks for the reviews, folks and please, please keep letting me know your thoughts on the fic.

Finally, many apologies that things have been delayed for so long but hope this and the previous chapter make up for it!

Gone - Chapter 13

Mara suddenly found herself wide-awake. Her eyes open but not seeing anything in the near pitch black of the bedroom. 'What had wakened her?'

Listening for any abnormal noises that had stirred her from her sleep, the silence stretched as she concentrated but there was nothing. Her danger sense was not kicking in but she was certain that something had disturbed her.

Mystified, Mara rolled up on to her side after activating the small luma by her bedside. The soft glow illuminated the room where nothing seemed to be amiss. Luke was still asleep beside her with most of the bed sheets tangled round him.

Mara felt herself smile at his boyish appearance. Her fingers resisted the strong temptation to brush the rogue hairs sticking up at odd angles. She was glad that his hair had grown back. She caught a glint in the bedside lighting. Leaning closer, she could make out a peppering of few grey hairs along this latest scar line. Holding back a sigh, Mara admitted that the stresses of recent events had taken their toll physically on Luke. Mara was certain she had aged more rapidly than what time had actually elasped in the last few months. Mara had a bad feeling that events hadn't run their full course yet.

Mara settled back down switching off the light as she tried to fall sleep again. It was quite some time before she felt herself finally relax and feel as if she would be able to drift back.

"No."

Snapping back awake, Mara waved the luma back on. She leant over Luke's figure when she heard his voice. Concerned Mara took in his features, he seemed to be relaxed yet she had clearly heard him talking in his sleep. She knew that Luke over the years had often had troubled sleep and that he had guarded that from her plenty times in the past. It wasn't until after their marriage that she had realised the full extent of it.

Reaching out with her senses, she reassured him with her presence whilst trying to figure out what was troubling him. Mara was concerned that the recent events were affecting him more than Luke let on especially as she knew that he seemed to be avoiding dealing with certain things.

Mara got a fleeting glimpse of a choatic scene across their bond, screams and shouts amid a scene of devastation when Luke started to show signs of restlessness. Luke's knuckles turning white as his hands gripped the sheets fiercely.

"No!" Luke spoke more vehemently as he woke up rather violently. Abruptly sitting up and his eyes wide, looking round rapidly assessing his situation.

"You okay?" Mara asked as she watched him put a rather shaky hand through his already tousled hair.

"Hmm." Luke answered her. His blue eyes slowly regaining a bit more clarity as he gathered his mind together against the rather sudden awakening. He took in Mara's worried countenance. "Sorry, Mara. I didn't mean to wake you."

Luke wasn't sure what he had exactly seen but he had plenty of experience to know what had happened to him. The Force was at work but he didn't have enough information to piece things together yet.

"Want to talk about it?" She quietly asked him as she watched him closely. She hoped it was not a harbringer of yet more trouble oncoming Luke had more visions through the Force than any of the other Jedi. Mara damned them at times as more often than not they caused more grief to Luke's sensitive soul. "What did you see?"

Luke closed his eyes and slowly replayed the vision he got. Luke re-opened his eyes, shaking his head at the impressions he had received. There was nothing really specific to tell Mara. "Choas... many people... screams... so much noise... fire..."

"In the future?" Mara's voice rose and sharpened at the question.

Luke closed his eyes again and concentrated for a few more moments before giving up, shaking his head. He went through the choatic scenes of a panicking crowd following the aftermath of some kind of calamity. Sighing he ran a shaky hand through his tussled hair. "Can't tell. Could be anytime: past, present or future."

Mara watched as Luke swung his legs out over the side of the bed as he sat up properly. She wondered for a moment if she should report any of this to Rieekan. The NRI Director had asked her to keep a close eye on Luke for any odd behaviour and if she had any concerns to bring them to him. Mara hadn't liked agreeing to it but it had been one of Rieekan's conditions before Luke was allowed out from the NRI offices. Mara understood the necessity of it after what Luke had gone through but that didn't mean she had to like it or even comply with it. However, this was not out of the unusual for Luke.

"Do you want a cup of chocolate?" Luke asked simply as he pulled on a robe. His bare feet moving soundlessly over floor as he crossed to the door."I'm going to make one for myself."

Mara nodded. The hot drink would be welcome. She had developed a taste for Luke's favourite drink. The comforting drink would help them both relax again. She knew from experience that it would be some time before Luke found sleep again. Slipping out of bed, Mara pulled on her robe. Maybe this was the opportunity she had been waiting for to get him to talk and open up about events.

Luke returned a little later clutching a mug in each hand. Sipping at the nearest one to him, he offered the other one to Mara.

"Mmm." Closing his eyes briefly, Luke appreciated the taste of the warm drink."Tis good."

Mara watched him, smiling to herself. She appreciated the moment. It was so good to have Luke back. Sitting back on the bed, she stretched her legs out whilst she leant back on the headboard.

Luke settled down beside Mara. Glancing across at his wife, Luke knew that she was waiting for some explanation of earlier events but he really didn't have anything for her.

"You know," Frowning, Luke eventually broke the companionable silence. His fingers laced around the mug as he sipped from the contents. "I don't remember Bail from Lyntrax III."

Luke surprised Mara with this admission. She turned her green gaze intently on him waiting for him to add more but nothing else seemed to be forthcoming from him. She had meant to ask him about his odd reaction to Bail Organa but that was before they got pleasantly side-tracked. "I noticed your reaction to him earlier on."

"Hmm. Yes." Luke's frown deepened slightly as he swallowed another sip from his mug. Luke could sense her questions and could feel that Mara wanted to know what he was thinking. Luke didn't know exactly what had passed between them when he had shaken Organa's hand this evening but he didn't dwell on it. "I might have guessed you picked up on that. Did he or Leia notice?"

"No. Only me." Mara was fairly confident that neither of them had taken note of Luke's odd reaction. Leia had been wrapped up in the introductions and been too close to see Luke's body language alter in that brief moment. Mara decided to press the issue slighly. "You hid it well but what happened?"

"Happened?" Luke took another swallow of the chocolate, looking rather sorrowful at the dregs in the mug as he finished the drink. "What makes you think that something happened?"

Mara just looked at him. She knew him too well for anything else. She didn't need to say anything as she knew fine well, Luke knew exactly what she was getting at. She just hoped he would co-operate.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders in reaction to the arch of her eyebrow. He felt a growing reluctance to discuss this with Mara for some reason. "Nothing really happened." Luke reaffirmed.

Mara was uncertain to let it go at that but she started to see the warning signs of Luke's stubborn bantha act. She was certain something had passed between the two men. "So, what do you remember about Lyntrax III?

Luke dropped his eyes back down to the empty mug before he placed it down on the bedside table with more care than he needed to. He deliberately used the action to block Mara's view of his face. It was not the right time to tell Mara about Lyntrax III. He felt extremely reluctant even to broach the subject. He didn't want to share those horrible experiences with Mara. Closing his eyes against the memory of that dark time, Luke took in a deep breath. His head suddenly had started to throb again. The pain radiating round the side of his head to his temple. Cighal had told him that the headaches would ease up but so far they kept recurring. Luke felt Mara's light mental touch but instead of letting her in, he blocked her strongly and suddenly.

"Luke?" Her voice was softly spoken. The question in her voice ummistakeable.

"Dunno." Luke shrugged, his arm unconsciously going to the side of his head where the new scar was now hidden in his hair. Luke tried to get his feelings under control as he knew that Mara could read him too well and although he suspected it was already too late, he really didn't want her to pick up on his emotions just right now. Trying to resume control over his recalcitrant feelings, Luke fell silent. It was the only way that he could hope to avoid answering Mara.

Mara watched Luke rather concerned as his fingers skirted over his temple before rubbing that area. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. Cighal had told her to give him some time but it didn't mean that she had to like it. Mara wished he could share his troubles with her. Until she managed to get him to talk to her, she was worried.

"Come here." Mara slipped behind him. Letting her fingers slip alongside his temple and Mara took over the massage. Luke collapsed against her chest with a small groan as her fingertips grazed both of his temples. Mara watched the emotions running over his face. The sudden lines of tension and pain fading as her fingers worked. Reaching across their bond, Mara was instantly rebuffed. _Why was he still shielding intensively?_

00000

Han Solo watched the kid over the following days like a hawk. His hazel eyes taking in Luke's growing impatience with the NRI restrictions. Every since Han had first met him, Luke hardly ever been able to cool his heels for long periods. So far, Luke hadn't said anything but to his friends and family who knew him well, could see the tension building despite their best efforts. Han knew that Mara was very aware that Luke needed out. The time at NRI offices had been also wearing but the thought of coming home had been a steadying influence on Luke. Unfortunately,there was no definate end to this enforced rest. Han knew that Luke was eventually going to go stir crazy.

Han appreciated how Luke felt. They were kindred spirits. Han knew without the Falcon providing him a refuge from the Coruscant politics, he was worse than a Wook with a sore head to live with. Fortunately, Leia understood.

Watching Luke lose interest in the holonet documentary, Han's eyes tracked the younger man's path back out on to the balcony. Luke was spending more and more time out there.

Mara's expression when she looked at Han told it all. They didn't need words to communicate.

Luke was aware of the Mara and Han's concern. They all had tried to keep him occupied and he really appreciated their efforts but Luke felt a growing restlessness than even meditation couldn't curb. He even found himself eying up the distance to the neighbouring balconies and mentally working out a route to the roof. He had given his word to Rieekan but Luke was mentally reviewing what had actually been agreed and whether there was any latitude for interpretation.

With a big sigh, Luke leant on the balcony railing, imagining how Yoda would be berating him for his impatience. Luke resigned himself to watching the speeder lines. His eyes tracking the traffic, wishing he could be out there amongst them. Enjoying the simple act of driving a fast speeder or better yet flying.

Amusement curled the edge of his lip as his thoughts wandered again. Yoda had been right. He did crave excitement. Despite all his Jedi training, underneath the veneer of the serene Jedi Master, there was still the impetuous youth at his core. He felt the need for speed. Luke snorted at himself, maybe he really was an adrenaline junky! What he would give for a mock dog-fight with his old buddy, Wedge Antilles right now.

Luke closed his eyes trying to imagine the breeze blowing on his face was the draft from a moving speeder. Relaxing, Luke tried to let go of the impatience building up in him. He had not felt this restless in years. It felt like all the dusks, he had stood outside the Lars farmstead watching the suns go down.

Luke looked up once again over the Coruscant traffic, completely unaware that his image had caught by an excited holoreporter.

00000000

NRI had been trying to downplay the increased security round the Organa Solo's apartment but the sudden and rapidly increasing media interest that had been harassing his office for the last few minutes became understandable.

Rieekan swore as he watched the breaking news on the holonet. The tagline of 'Luke Skywalker is Alive!' had alerted him that somehow the security round the Organa Solo's apartment had been breached.

However, it was the accompanying image of Luke Skywalker leaning out on a balcony railing that caught his attention. There was no way that they could deny this.

'Why couldn't have Luke stayed indoors and out of sight?' Carlist Rieekan groaned and turned to the waiting media liaison officers. He knew this was just going to be the start of the Skywalker frenzy. He wished this could have waited until after re-opening ceremony. He was hard-pressed as it was without having to deal with the media on top of it all. His officers were going to get bombarded and he hoped that this team would be up to the challenge.

"Well, the damage had been done." Rieekan sat down. This discussion was going to be very important, he didn't want the media to get hold of what Luke had gone through or the fact that NRI had put restrictions on him. "Views please on how we are going to deal with this situation."

00000000000

The cafe restaurant was quiet after the initial breakfast rush. Vivane took her time, drinking her caff whilst following the holonet's breaking news. It was interesting to hear the theories abounding about Luke Skywalker's return from the grave. It was more interesting to see how the information was handled. It was interesting to see who was trying to make as much political headway out of this turn of events.

Leia Organa Solo was the sole voice of reason amonst the choas. She was firmly preventing any access to her brother and refused to answer any more questions after reading out her statement to the press. For all the eloquent words spoken by the former NR chief, the statement said very little about the events. Vivane knew what had happened and smiling to herself, it was amusing to see what was developing.

Vivane knew the more you denied the media, the more they would hound them and start to investigate further. Amused at the antics, she knew the media would have a bigger story soon to latch on to. Smiling in anticipation, Vivane sipped the dregs of her hot drink and left the credits on the table.

Looking at her chrono, she realised that she had better make good time otherwise she was gong to be late. Tucking her parcel under her arm, she set off for the courier's office.

End post

Please can I be cheeky and ask you to read & review? It helps to speed up the posts!


	15. Chapter 14

**Gone**

**Chapter 14**

Luke Skywalker closed his eyes briefly, a resigned look swept over his face before he was turned to face his brother-in-law, Han Solo. The Corellian had been standing with his hands on his hips whilst Luke had been trying to block out Han's tirade after his reaction to Luke's previous comments. The more Luke tried to let Han's words wash over him, the more vehement they got, until he grabbed Luke by the shoulder pulling the younger man round.

Luke looked into the eyes of his close friend and could see the same frustration mirrored in them. Han continued, wagging a finger at him, as if the digit added punctuation marks to his words. Luke had stopped listening and he knew that Han knew it.

"Stop. Enough." Luke reached out and gently pushing Han's hand down. His tone was firm. "I mean it, Han."

"Fine, kid." Han chewed back out at him, exasperated. He realised that his own words had been pointless and that Luke had already made his decision. His concern for Luke and the frustration of trying to get the kid to follow Leia's instructions faded. The former smuggler recognised the change in Luke's body language. Han knew that a choice was coming up: either go along with the kid and help to limit the trouble that undoubtedly would follow or get left behind. Rocking back on his heels, Han let out a long sigh, he had already made that decision but that didn't mean he would make it easy for Luke.

"Do you trust me, Han?" Luke looked straight back at the Corellian.

Han looked back, equally serious and genuinely surprised at the question. "Hell, Luke. You know you don't have to ask that..."

"I need to know, Han." Luke broke him off with a wave. "With all things recently, do you still without a shadow of a doubt trust me?"

"Yes." Han knew that despite the changes in the younger man over the years, his trust in the farmboy turned Jedi was complete and he had thought up to now, without question.

"Good." Luke smiled for the first time in their conversation, ignoring a small stray thought at the back of his mind wondering if he could still actually say the same of himself. "We don't have much time before Mara and Leia get back. So, you going to help me, or not?"

Han still didn't like what Luke was planning and this was all going to get him in serious trouble with both of the aforementioned ladies but somehow, it felt right. A bit like old times...how he missed them!

"Leia's going to skewer me for this, " Han grin answered back at the Jedi. "But that is nothing compared to what she'll do to you when she finds out."

"I know," Luke agreed with a tight smile. "Let's just hope she doesn't find out too soon."

"And that," Han grinned more evilly. He had forgotten how much fun, it was to tease Luke when he was not acting all Jedi-like. "Will be insignificant to what Mara will do to your hide!"

"Thanks, Han." Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm trying hard not to think about that!"

-----

"Come in, Bail." Han Solo opened the door to yet another guest. Waving the former Senator in with a flourish. His eye caught the security detail who were looking more sour as the noise of the gathering drifted out. Han grinned at them unable to resist it. "Sorry, guys! Can't invite you in for a drink when you are on duty!"

Han escorted Bail in to the busy lounge where Lando was regaling the small group an account of his latest venture. The assembled friends were all relaxing with a drink

"Looks like that's it folks." Han announced as Bail took the last seat at the sabaac table. Han took his own seat across the table from Lando. "Let's get started."

Mara watched Luke with a smile, he seemed a lot more relaxed tonight. The presence of another couple, Wedge and Iella Antilles were also helping to make the occassion. Everyone was on Coruscant for the upcoming Grand Convocation's re-opening. Wedge had been unmercifully teasing Luke along with Han and Lando as well as seeming to ply him with alcohol. Mara was beginning to wonder if they had some not-so-secret ploy to get her husband drunk.

'It was a pity that Leia had had to work this evening.' Mara thought back to earlier when they had been surprised on their return to find out that Han had organised a near impromtu sabaac game. However, Leia had taken one look at the assembled alcohol with a knowing look then counted herself out. She had too much work to do and despite Mara and Han's attempts otherwise, she was adamant. Mara suspected that Leia knew exactly how this evening would play out.

Mara had to admit it was one of Han's better ideas and it was a welcome break. Her gaze passed over Luke again who noticed her attention and shrugged at her. She knew that he was a better sabaac player than he made out to his friends. She was sure that he had deliberately lost several rounds good naturedly already this evening. However, Mara just couldn't help shake the feeling that she was missing something.

Mara watched the next several rounds carefully, Bail was actually quite astute, despite his assertions of not being a very experienced player. Obviously being a shrewd polictican helped reading some of the plays and bluffs in the game.The banter between the friends and laughter were all good fun and certainly made her spirit lift and feel lighter. Mara just kicked back and enjoyed things. A lazy smile playing upon her lips hidden behind her drink's glass. Mara saw an opportunity to cause some grief to Lando. Taking a sip from her drink, Mara relaxed and raised an eyebrow at Luke who half smiled at her in return. He had picked up on her thoughts.

"Hey!" Lando noticed the exchange between the pair.

Mara looked askance at him."Well, Calrissian?" The tone of her voice dipped slightly dangerously as she said his name.

"You two" Lando pointed at Luke who was trying hard not to smirk and then at Mara. "No Jedi stuff."

"Like what, Lando?" Mara leant forward putting her cards face down on the table. She caught sense of Luke's mirth, wondering what he was about to do.

"I think he means, like this." Luke's voice interjected as he flicked a finger in Lando's direction who suddenly howled as his cards changed in front of him several times in quick succession.

Mara grinned. It was not often she saw this side to Luke. Wedge had been telling them a few anecdotes this evening about Luke and the Rogues. Mara knew like most of his close friends that Luke could have a wicked sense of humour when he allowed it to surface and he certainly was capable of giving as good as he got.

"But then again, we are amongst friends and shouldn't pull stunts like that, eh Lando?" Luke gave a big grin, suddenly looking very boyish as he rocked back on his chair.

Lando watched Luke's face carefully before his own lips cracked open in a wide laugh. His cards changed again back to their original values. Luke grinned at Lando. "Now, Jedi tricks like that would be unfair unless you have a handful of skifters."

"Remind me never to take you into a professional game." Lando stated. "Unless I'm wanting trouble."

"Lando, you know Luke. He's a natural at attracting trouble." Han stated, smirking at his brother-in-law. "We all know that too well from experience."

"Hmm, yes." Lando nodded at Han then smiled deeply at Mara. "However, I am not so brave as you Han to call the lovely Mara Jade here trouble."

"Ow!" Lando leant down to rub his shin.

Mara just smiled sweetly at Lando. "I do believe, Lando. It's your turn."

The evening progressed until only Mara, Han and Lando were left in the game. The others had retired to the comfortable seating to chat whilst the others finished the game.

Iella was sitting between Luke and Wedge whilst Bail topped up their drinks once more from the decanter.

"Luke, while I remember- I have something for you." Bail Organa spoke slipping his hand inside his vest pocket. He passed two data cards on to the curious younger man. "I've put that data on there about the Jedi we had been talking about the other day as well as few images that I have been able to find."

"Thanks, Bail I appreciate it." Luke would look at them later when he got chance. He pocketed the two cards and accidentally bumped Iella's arm."Sorry, Iella."

Wedge's wife felt him put a warm hand on her arm where he had caught her. Smiling up at the Jedi, "'Tis, okay."

"Hey, Skywalker!" Wedge leaned over, mock seriously. "Get your hands off my wife."

Iella reacted to her husband's teasing by linking her arm with one of Luke's. "What if your wife doesn't want his hands off her?"

Iella caught Mara's eye and grinned at her friend before she leant closer to Luke and spoke quietly in his ear. He just chuckled in response before replying with a glint in his eye. "You trying to get me in trouble with Mara, Iella? I'll be sleeping on this couch tonight."

Wedge's wife just smiled. She had a soft spot for the Jedi Master and she appreciated his friendship with her husband. The two of them had been through such a lot together. Iella knew Mara was watching them closely so deliberately just put an arm round each of the two men beside whilst she grinned at Mara. Iella decided it would be more fun, if the red head joined them, so she decided to give Mara an incentive to quit the game. Pulling both men closer, she snuggled enjoying the close contact with both their bodies.

She leant a head on Wedge's shoulder for a second before straightening up again.

Wedge brushed Iella's temple with his lips before speaking. He knew his next words would get him in trouble but he couldn't resist it. "Just like old times, eh Luke?"

"What?" Iella's head suddenly turned towards her husband slightly startled by his comment.

A low chuckle came from Luke. Iella looked from the two grinning men who obviously were in on some old joke or memory. A thought then struck her. _Surely not..._

Iella looked at Luke then at Wedge. She thought she knew her husband's history so she was pretty sure that he was teasing but the twinkle present in both of the men's eyes made her pause.

Both of the X-wing pilots seemed to find something intensely humourous in her reaction or maybe from their past or maybe just the effects of the alcohol as they both started to laugh in earnest.

Mara watched the interaction with interest. Iella was certainly getting comfortable. Her curiousity was getting spiked especially when Luke and Wedge collapsed into hysterics as Bail and Iella looked on.

"Looks like," Luke managed to say, in spasms to Wedge. "That I'm not the only one who may be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Wedge tried to pull himself together but the good company, the infectious humour of the night plus combined with the relaxing effects of Han's good Corellian whisky all combined with his wife's reaction to his comment had somehow just creased him out.

"Iella..." Luke reached out to the NRI officer before she took afront as Wedge seemed still unable to speak. "I'm sorry but you should know better than to believe your husband's bantha shit."

Iella found the laughter infectious as couldn't help smiling back at the pair of them, even Bail seemed amused by their antics.

"Hey!" Wedge tried to speak. "I'm not the one who got caught locked in the supply store with two of the techs."

"Watch it, womp-rat!" Luke called Wedge his old nickname which he knew got Wedge riled up and only kept it back for use on rare occasions. "I never did find out who actually arranged that escapade."

"Womp-rat?!" Iella had never heard that one before.

Wedge looked daggers at Luke. "You said you'd never..."

"I only promised not to let Hobbie, Tycho or the rest get wind of it." Luke grinned back.

Wedge groaned. "My life would not be worth living if they found out."

"You'll just have to be extra good to me then, hon." Iella grinned at her husband, raising an eyebrow at him as she snuggled back in to Luke's side, leaning her head on his shoulder. "So, what else can you tell me about my husband?"

"Not fair!" Wedge started to protest but the look in Iella's eyes stopped him. She was enjoying this far too much.

Luke seemed to be enjoying teasing Wedge almost as much. "There is such a lot to say, Iella. Where would you like me to start?"

Wedge threw a dirty look at Luke. "Watch it!"

Luke flashed Wedge a big grin. It was one of the famous Skywalker grins which were increasingly rare these days. It made Wedge nervous – maybe it was time to get back to the girls and rescue the babysitter.

Mara was getting increasingly curious about the mirth. She decided that she had enough of sabaac for one night. She would leave it up to Calrissian and Solo to thrash it out. They could be at it a long time.

"I'm out." Mara put her cards down at the end of this hand and went to join the increasingly more interesting conversation on the couches.

------

A lot later when all the guests had departed. Luke Skywalker surveyed the lounge, Mara had fallen asleep on the couch. He mad managed to get Han upstairs already but had left Mara as she had looked so peaceful up to now. Kneeling beside her, his fingers traced the curve of her cheek as he checked to see if he could move her. She was deeply asleep and seemed so comfortable that he decided not to disturb her.

Quietly, he padded upstairs and brought a blanket back down. Gently covering her with it, he watched her sleep for awhile. She was so beautiful.

Luke was still feeling quite awake so decided to have a look at the information Bail had given him. Gathering a data reader, he plugged in the first of the cards. His eyes scanned the information brought up as well as flicking through the images. There was one of his father and Ben Kenobi amongst a group of Jedi. Luke's eyes took in the image trying to work out the identities of the other Jedi from what he had learnt from Bail.

Putting the first aside, Luke inserted the second datacard. Staring at the screen, the images on it clicked in his mind. He knew what he had to do. Pulling the card from the reader, he slipped inside a pocket, completely forgetting about the one he left behind on the couch.

Leaning over Mara, he removed her lightsabre and headed out of the apartment to the balcony.

End post 14


	16. Chapter 15

Gone

Chapter 15

Leia Organa Solo nodded to the bored security guards as she entered their apartment to find it quiet. She had half expected to find some hardened reminants of Han's sabaac party still going on but silence echoed through the apartment. Putting her coat away, she looked at the lounge wondering what she would find there. It looked tidy in comparison to the usual after effects of Han's events.

Curious, she spotted Mara stretched out on a couch with a blanket covering her. No-one else was in evidence and it looked too tidy. Maybe her brother had tidied up after them. Han usually would be in no fit state to do so. It must have been Luke. Pulling off her shoes, Leia padded across to Mara as she scanned the room. There was no sign of Han or Luke.

The former trader looked comfortable where she was. A discarded data reader and card lay nearby, Leia moved them on to a table. A loud snore sounded from upstairs. Leia smiled as she recognised the noise coming from her husband. He only made that sort of noise after he had a few drinks. Luke had obviously got him to bed but left Mara where she was.

'Now, where was Luke?' Leia wondered.

Leia padded up the stairs softly, she pushed the spare bedroom door which was lying ajar enough to peek round to check on her brother. The bed was empty and didn't look like it had been slept on. Concerned, Leia entered the room properly, turning on the light. She quickly checked the fresher but no sign of any other succumbed party goers. Leia cast round with her Force senses to see if she could locate Luke. A sudden feeling of dread swept through her as she realised that she couldn't sense Luke. He was gone... again.

Quickly, Leia moved in to her own bedroom and shook awake Han. "Han!" she hissed. The hazel eyes clearing rapidly with her next words. "Luke's missing. Where's has he gone? Get dressed. I'm going to wake, Mara."

Leia headed back to the lounge and cautiously approached Mara. Waking up a former assasin had to be done rather carefully and preferably from a safe distance.

"Mara!" Leia called out to the woman as well as the same time, trying to reach her through the Force.

Mara woke up slightly disorientated but quickly assessing her situation. Leia? She was on a couch in the Solo's apartment. Rapidly, Mara remembered the sabaac night and relaxing here on the couch where she had obviously fallen asleep. Looking at the blanket covering her, she realised Luke must have brought it for her. She had vague memory of him covering her up and light touch of his hand on her face.

"Where is Luke?" Leia asked watching Mara coming quickly to after her rude awakening.

Mara sat up alarmed, pushing the blanket aside as she called upon the Force, sweeping for Luke far more effectively than Leia. "He's not here." She made eye contact with Leia.then swore, as she came up with a blankness where Luke should have been across their bond."Kreth! He's blocking me."

"I just came in. The security guards were bored so unless he got passed them without them seeing him." Leia told her.

"The balcony!" Mara stood up, starting to move towards it. She then felt the empty space on her belt. The reassuring weight of her lightsabre was no longer present."My lightsabre!"

Leia looked at Mara. This was not good news. What was her brother up to now?

A few minutes later, a rather dishevelled Han Solo emerged into the lounge to find both Leia and Mara out on the balcony. He couldn't understand what had happened. 'How had Luke gone? This was not part of Luke's plan or, at least, what he had discussed with Han earlier on in the day. He had a bad feeling about this.'

"What's happening?" Joining them on the balcony, the fresh cool air, waking him up. It had been an enjoyable evening and his last recollection was of Luke helping him to bed. The kid had seemed remarkably alert and steady on his feet was one who had drunk the amount he seen Luke imbibe.

Han went back indoors and took in the state of the room. "The kid must have tidied the place up a bit before he left so he can't have gone long." Han looked at the chrono. Lando was the last to leave about two hours ago if Han had figured it right.

"What's this?" Han picked up the datapad and card that Leia had moved off the couch.

"I presumed it was Mara's." Leia looked at the former trader. "Thought you'd been doing some work before you fell asleep."

Mara shook her head. "No, that's not mine."

Han placed the datacard into the reader, quickly scanning it's contents. "Seems to be stuff on Jedi. Wonder where Luke got this."

Leia remembered, "My father. Bail mentioned that he had some stuff for Luke. He must have given it to Luke tonight."

"Maybe, there is something on it that has caused Luke to go off." Han said hopefully before passing the machine to Mara. "Maybe he'll be back by the morning."

"We have to let NRI know that he's gone, Han." Leia glanced at Mara.

"He's still blocking me." Mara asserted not lifting her eyes from the datapad as she rapidly scanned

it's contents. "However, I know he is nearby."

"Let's give him till the morning." Han said, thinking that Luke maybe had decided to bring forward what they had been discussing earlier. "NRI won't know any different. We can say that we found him gone when we wake if he's not returned."

"Did either of you spot anything different about Luke tonight?" Leia asked.

Mara shook her head. "He enjoyed himself. He was a lot more relaxed than he's been of late."

Leia heard Mara yet her eyes were drawn to her husband. He knew something.

"Spill it, Han." Leia sized up her husband, her arms crossing in front of her as she drew her conclusions that Han definately knew something.

Mara looked between the pair. Leia's comment drawing her attention from the datapad.

"Luke was fine tonight, Leia." Han started. His body language was suddenly defensive.

"But...?" There was an underlying tone to Leia's voice.

"Aw, Leia." Han drawled out. The former smuggler couldn't betray Luke's confidence even though Han hadn't a clue exactly what the kid was up to. Yet he had to say something to appease his wife. "Luke had asked me for help with a matter this afternoon but this disappearing act wasn't anything to do with it."

Leia pursed her lips thoughtfully, she moved over to the comm centre. She would get more out of him later. "Iella was here tonight with Wedge?"

Han nodded knowing that Leia would not let things rest there and very much aware that Mara was appraising him very carefully as well.

"Anything else I need to know Han before I go after him?" Mara trusted the Corellian to tell her if anything he knew would have implications. Han just shook his head at her. "Leia, can I borrow your lightsabre?"

Leia put through a secure call through to the Antilles residence. It took awhile for the comm to be answered. When it finally was, it was one of their daughters.

"Syal, could you get your mum for me, sweetheart?" Leia asked the sleepy girl."You may have to wake her for me, darling. Could you do that?"

Leia sat back after seeing the nodded response and waited for Iella to appear on the link. The few minutes seemed to take forever.

"Leia?" Iella's worried face finally settled into view. "What can I do for you this hour?"

"Iella, we need your help. Luke's gone missing. We don't know yet why or how or he's planning to return."

Iella took the information in quickly. Her mind working out the implications of the news.

Leia continued. "Your boss is not going to be happy about this and I know you are aware of the situation with Luke. Before I speak to Rieekan, I wanted your take on tonight. Did you notice anything unusual tonight with Luke?"

Wedge's wife paused as she ran through the events of the night quickly. "Nope, nothing. It was fun."

Iella turned away from the comm for a second. Leia could hear Wedge's voice in the background butting in. "Me, neither. He seemed in rare good form. More like the Luke of old."

"Leia, didn't Luke give Rieekan his word that he would stay put in your apartment?" Wedge's wife asked seriously.

Leia nodded. That concerned her too. Luke did not go and break his word lightly.

"We need to tell Rieekan, now." Iella stated. "Did the security guards not report anything?"

"When I came in, everything was normal except - no Luke." Leia answered. "I haven't alerted them to the fact yet. Mara is going to track Luke."

"Leia, wait. There was something else. Bail - your father gave Luke a couple of datacards."

"A couple? You sure?" Leia asked. "We found one here."

"Positive." Iella nodded. She hoped that her face didn't betray her sudden suspicions. "I'll put a call through to Rieekan. Contact your father and ask him to come over to your apartment. I'll be over shortly."

----------------------

Carlist Rieekan stared at the insistent 'comm. The noise bleeting through the quiet of his home. Instinctively, he knew it would not be good news. It never was at this time of night. Rubbing a hand over his face, trying to summon up the energy to deal with whatever crisis was about to be thrust upon him before he hammered on the accept icon.

"Rieekan."

Rieekan straightened up instantly very alert as he recognised the speaker's voice.

"It's happened."

"Has it held?" The NRI Director waited with baited breath for the reply.

"Yes."

Rieekan let out his breath, "Good. I will continue with what we discussed. Do you need anything?"

"No." The dismissal plainly evident in the speaker's tone before the comm line clicked dead.

The former Rebellion General sat back. There was not a lot he could do right now. It would be only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. He wondered if there was any point going back to bed. His mind all of a sudden mulling over the plans within plans. He hoped that it would work out. He dared not even think about the outfall, if things went wrong.

End of Post

------------

Sorry for the short post I had originally intended it to be a lot longer but to be honest been really busy with DRL so not had much writing time. Then when I have a chance to write, I kept getting blocked for what I originally planned to do with this second half of this chapter so rather than delay any more, I've posted the first half and will try a different tact for the other bit. Please keep reading and reviewing as it certain helps me to write more quickly!


End file.
